Revenge Scandal
by Yugao702
Summary: After losing everything from a young age, former princess Miku Hatsune decides to take revenge on the five countries who have betrayed her kingdom. Her plan? By getting the crown princes of each kingdom to fall for her and have them start a war. Reverse Harem
1. Prologue

Why was this happening?

Everything was on fire.

A sea of fire can be seen everywhere in the village, bringing a terrible light into the darkness of the night. Men, women, and children were screaming in fear and pain as they tried to escape. Knights of different kinds swarmed around the village, terrorizing the kingdom as they destroyed everything in their path. Bodies laid everywhere in the village as the colors red and orange stained every corner of the kingdom.

A little girl, who was no older than six stared out of the window of the castle in numbing fear. Why was this happening to the village? To her home? She just suddenly woke up when she heard the sound of yelling and when she saw this...she thought it was all a nightmare.

 _Bam!_

Her bedroom door swung open with a load bang, causing her to flinch. She span around to see a familiar ash blond haired male who was panting heavily as his silvery armor clattered loudly in the silence. "Leon-san!" The little girl exclaimed as she ran towards him.

"Princess Miku! There isn't much time." Leon said as he took the girl's hand. "We have to run." With that, he pulled the little girl out of the room and down the halls. "Leon-san! What's-" Miku tried to ask what was happening when they suddenly heard a crash down the opposite hall and then there was screaming.

Leon clicked his tongue. "Damn, they already reached here?" He cursed. "We have to hurry." He then scooped the girl into his arms then pulled out his sword. They raced down the hall and Miku could still heard the loud screams of pain coming from every hallway they pass. What was happening?

As they turned to the corner, a pair of unfamiliar knights leaped out from the hall at the side and Leon cussed. "Princess, I need you to close your eyes." He said as he ran towards the knights who pulled out their own swords, ready to slice them both. "And don't open them unless I tell you."

Miku couldn't understand the situation but followed his instructions obediently. Miku buried her face into Leon's hard shoulder as they moved around sharply. She could hear the sound of metal clashing against each other again and again then pained yells before she felt something splatter against her skin and face then followed with a loud thud.

Miku thinking it was over. She slowly opened her eyes but soon realized it was big mistake as she gasped. There in front of them were the knights in their own pool of blood. She could see the thin marks in their bodies as blood soaked their armor and onto the red carpet which darken to black from the blood.

Miku reached for her face and wiped away the liquid that splattered onto her then stared down at her hand and saw it was a familiar crimson red liquid. there was so much-

"Don't look." Leon said as he brought his hand to her eyes and gently buried her face into his shoulder once more. "You shouldn't have seen this...you should never see something like this." He muttered as he moved over the bodies and continued running down the halls. Miku didn't respond, instead she trembled violently in his arms.

"Its okay, little princess." Leon muttered gently. "You don't need to be afraid, I'm taking you to your Mother and Father, just wait for a little longer."

Miku just nodded and tightened her grip on him. She was so scared. Was this all just a nightmare? Miku hoped it was just a terrible dream.

They continued running down the palace corridors. The screams and crashing noises continued to echo in every direction. Miku finally brought her hands to her ears to block out the noise and she sniffled a bit. Leon could only hush her as they dodged the running knights that would so often come across their path.

Leon stopped in front of the door of the throne room and kicked the door opened before running inside and shutting the door behind him. In the middle of the room, the king and queen of the country stood there in worry.

"Mother! Father!" Miku exclaimed as she leaped out of Leon's arms and ran towards her parents. Her parents instantly knelt down and embraced the little girl tightly. "Miku! Thank goodness, you're safe!" Her mother, Zatsune Hatsune exclaimed as she kissed her daughter's face in relief.

Her father, Zeito Hatsune stood up and walked over to Leon, patting his shoulder. "Thank you for bring her to us, Leon." He said with genuine gratitude. Leon bowed his head. "I live to serve and protect you and your family, my lord." He replied. Zeito smiled but then his expression was replaced with a serious one.

"Leon, I know this might be too late to ask but do you know who is attacking us?" Zeito questioned and Leon nodded as he bowed on one knee. "Yes my king, my troops have been everywhere in the palace and most have reported to me about who these armies are."

"Then tell me. Who on earth has waged war against the country of Elphegort? Our kingdom?"

Leon paused for a second before he lifted his head with a deadly serious look on his face. "Your Majesty, I regret to inform but it not one country who has waged war...but _five_."

The king and queen's eyes widened. "Leon, don't tell me..." Zatsune trailed off in horror and Leon nodded. "Yes my queen, the five countries which have attacked the kingdom...was our allied countries."

Zatsune let out a low moan full of horror as she cradled her daughter in her arms tightly. Zeito curled his hands into fists. "They have betrayed us." He muttered. "The countries which I thought I formed good relations with have betrayed us...Why would they choose to attack us now?"

"I'm not sure my king but now is not the time to think about this, I need to escort you and your family out of the kingdom and-"

 _BAM!_

They looked to the door as they heard yelling from outside. The door once again bang loudly and they all knew instantly what was happening. They were ramming the door open.

"You're Majesty! We have to go!" Leon quickly insisted as he stood up and grabbed his shoulder but the king did not move and stared at the door. "You're Majesty!" Leon started again. Zeito said nothing and turned to his family.

Zatsune embraced Miku tightly as Miku trembled, holding her mother close for comfort. Miku looked up at her father with fearful eyes. Zeito's heart twist as he saw the look in her eyes as if telling him to make everything go away and make everything better but...he knew it was not going to happen.

"No." He finally said, much to their shock. "What?" Leon gaped. Zeito turned to him. "We can't go with you Leon. If we escape, they will only chase after us till the day we die and not only that...I will not abandon my kingdom even when it has crumbled."

"Darling..." Zatsune muttered and Miku stared in shock as well as Leon. "My king...Zeito, are you saying you're willing to die like this? The kingdom has already fallen! There is nothing left now! Our allies have turned against us! We can't afford to lose you and the royal family!"

"That's why I will stay behind." Zeito hissed. Leon and the queen looked at him with shock. "What?" Leon forced out. Zeito paused before he continued. "You will take my family and escape from here. I will stay here. The best chance we have is that once they slay the king, the attack will end and no more bloodshed will continue."

"Are you insane, Zeito?!" Leon exclaimed. "I won't let you die in vain like this! It is my responsibility to protect you as well as your family! I made an oath!"

Zeito moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have been a good knight and friend to me since we were children, Leon and I am very glad to know a good man like you who is willing to give up his life for me and my family." He said.

"But good men like you should not die. You have a family of your own waiting for you. You have a wife and children that need you, and I do not wish for my people who have families of their own to suffer as well...therefore I must be killed."

"Zeito..." Leon muttered. He grind his teeth in hesitation and pain before he bowed. "If it is you're majesty's request...I shall honor it." He said in a soft, calm voice but his tone was full of grief and hesitation.

"Darling." Zatsune stood up and rushed to her husband's side, embracing his form tightly. "You must go with him, love." Zeito quietly said. "You'll be safe with him."

"No! I refuse to let you go like this!" She exclaimed. "I swore from the day we met that I would always be by your side. From sickness and In health, till the day we die. I will never leave you!"

The banging from the door grew louder by the second. "My lady, we must go!" Leon insisted as he scooped Miku into his arms and turned to them. "You must go now." Zeito said, trying to gently push his wife away from him but she refused to let go.

"No! No matter what happens, we will always be together. We promised that to each other." Zatsune said, lifting her head towards him. "I will never leave you like this because I love you."

Zeito fell silent for a moment but he reached out and embraced her tightly. "Alright..." He sighed. "You always have a way of getting what you want." Zatsune weakly laughed as she embraced him back. Leon was silent as he watched the two. A somber expression soon shown on his face as he knew what was happening.

"Mother...Father..." Miku called out. Her parents turned to them. "We will stay behind while you two escape as quickly as possible." Zeito said as Zatsune walked over to Miku and gently took her out of Leon's arms, cradling her tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry my dear." Zatsune tearfully muttered. "I'm probably a failure of a mother to leave you alone like this but just remember that I love you very, very much."

"Mother..." Miku was so confused and scared at the way her mother was speaking to her. It frightened her. The two pulled away and Miku looked over to her father. "Father..."

Zeito smiled sadly as he reached out and gently patted her head. "I just want you to know that no matter what, me and your mother will always love you and hope that you would one day grow into a strong beautiful young woman." He said.

Miku began to tremble as she realized what was happening. "No Mother, Father! Come with us! Don't leave me alone! Please!" She begged as she latched onto her father's sleeve but he shook his head.

"No Miku, we can't." He said sorrowfully. "Just be a good girl and listen to Leon, okay? He'll take good care of you from now on."

"But Father-"

 _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

The door banged loudly and the sound of wooden cracked loudly in the throne room. "We need to leave." Leon said. The royalties nodded. Zatsune embraced Miku one last time before handing her to Leon.

"Leon." Zeito began. "I'm going to order you this, not as a king but as a friend and a father...protect my daughter with your life."

Leon stared at him with strong determination and nodded then knelt down in one knee, placing a hand on his chest while the other carried Miku. "As one of the commander knights of the Elphegort army, I swear to forever protect princess by all means, whatever the cost." He promised.

Zeito nodded. "Now...Go!" He exclaimed.

"Father no-!" Miku cried out, reaching out for them as Leon quickly rushed to the back of the throne.

On the wall was a single torch which was on the wall. Leon reached out and twisted it to the side causing a part of the wall moved and a door suddenly opened out of nowhere. Cold air lightly caressed their faces as they peered at the opening.

Beyond the door was darkness and leading down to it was a stone staircase. Miku whimpered as she clung to Leon. Leon hushed Miku before taking one last glance behind him to see Miku's parents watching.

Zatsune looked at them with a mournful and longing expression while Zeito held a determined look with a hint of sadness that shone in his eyes as he nodded for them to go before he turned to face the door, bring his wife close to him.

Leon turned to the dark abyss in front of him and took a deep breath before charging into the darkness, twisting the torch once more as he passed by. The door automatically began to close ever so slowly. The door continued to slam as the wood began to give out from the force.

The two royalties held each other as they stared at the door, waiting for the intruders to barge in. The stone door behind the throne closed shut, the moment the wooden door of the throne room gave way and fell. Several knights of different kinds charged into the room, surrounding the two.

One of the knights walked over to them with calm steps as he unsheathed his sword. The king glared at him as he held his wife tightly in his arms. "Why are you doing this?" He sneered angrily.

The knight stared at them through his armor. "Because the treaty has been broken." He said simply before he raised his sword up in the air and without hesitation, brought it down.

 _Slash!_

* * *

Somewhere else, a stone door was slowly pushed forward, leaving a small gap. Leon peeked out carefully to see if there was anyone outside. When he was sure there was no one around, Leon pushed the door to the side and stepped outside, glancing around to realize they were close to the stables.

Leon ran towards the stables with Miku still in his arms, occasionally stopping behind several objects as he heard heavy footsteps moving around.

As they finally entered the stables, Leon rushed to the first horse he finds. The horse neighed as Leon approached, to which he softly hushed it to keep it calm.

He slowly placed Miku down on the ground. "Stay here for a second." He said and Miku nodded as Leon quickly grabbed a saddle from the side and proceeded to latch it onto the horse.

Miku glanced towards the door where she heard the sound of screaming and yelling echo outside. Miku bit her lip as tears began to form in her eyes but she can't let them fall, even if she wanted to.

When everything was set, Leon picked up Miku and gently set her onto the saddle. He grabbed whatever cloth he could find and tossed it over her form, concealing her form.

"Now stay quiet and lay low, okay princess?" He muttered quietly. Miku nodded once more as Leon nodded back and quietly lead the horse towards the exit. Leon peeked outside to make sure there were no witnesses before he lead the horse out.

They carefully moved toward the open field which was at the back of the palace, leading to the forest. Miku could hear the cries and screams coming from the village and noticed a faint glow from the distance which brought a sense of fear and pain as they resounded everywhere. It was horrible.

"Hey!" They froze when they heard someone yell close by. They were found. Leon cursed and quickly hopped onto the horse as more yelling came after.

"Stop them! Don't let them get away!"

Leon kicked the horse as it neighed loudly before running at top speed into the deep forest. They could hear horses chasing after them as they dodged the numerous trees that came their way...as well as the rain of arrows that flew behind them.

"Keep your head low!" Leon exclaimed to Miku who hugged the horse's neck with her tiny arms tightly. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the air rush by her.

She felt dizzy. She felt afraid. She just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare!

The way seemed endless before there was suddenly silence. Miku peeked an eye open hesitantly before she opened both eyes. She looked around to see they were no longer in the forest but on a field. She glanced behind them and saw that they were no longer being chased, probably have given up but what she saw was far more worse...

Miku gasped as she saw the palace that stood far in the distance...was on fire. Red and orange stained the white castle, glowing in the darkness of the night, mixed with the faint screaming in the distance. The sight was horrifying.

"Leon-san..." She muttered before she grabbed Leon and screamed. "Leon-san! T-The kingdom! My home! Mother and Father! Please take me back!"

"Princ-" Leon started but Miku continued to plead. "Please! Take me back! Bring me back to my parents! Mother! Father!" She cried out as she sobbed, unable to hold back the tears. "Mother...Father..." She whimpered painfully. Leon could do nothing but frown sadly as Miku sobbed and cried.

They raced away from the burning kingdom as the screams of despair echoed from the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: And this ends the prologue of the story. Anyway Hey guys! I bring you a new story! Another reverse harem for our teal haired diva, Miku Hatsune!**

 **Okay so this is just more like a test story so there is a chance that I might not be able to continue if this story doesn't go well unless you guys are interested in it please tell me okay? ^^**

 **I'm seriously having trouble making this story because I'm a complete amateur when it comes to reverse harems and harems. Its hard to think of a scene with multiple girls and guys are chasing after just one person okay?**

 **I've always been a fan of harem and reverse harem stories. Its interesting to see who the main character will choose and how handsome and beautiful the people chasing after the main character are...but there is just one fatal flaw I always see in these type of stories that always,** _ **always**_ **irritate me to no end.**

 **The main character is always weak and helpless. I mean, in harem stories, the guy is frequently beaten up and looked down by the female characters while in reverse harem stories, the girl is timid, soft spoken and is often picked on and bullied by the male characters.**

 **I mean, doesn't that just annoy you?! I want a character who is actually fights back and is cool. It annoys me when the main character acts like a complete idiot who just naively goes with the flow of these stories and just accepts the abuse like nothing!**

 **Sure, there are some harem and reverse harem stories that show a strong, cool main character but that is just rare. Usually you see a silly, innocent, weak minded character who simply sits there and takes the abuse and then just whines about it when they aren't doing anything about it in the first place! I know its usually for comedy but seriously?!**

 **It takes all I have not to rip my hair or throw my laptop onto the wall when I see scenes where the hero or heroine is being picked on or bullied. I mean what are the heck are you doing?! You are the main character for goodness sake! Why are you so freakin'...Uuugh!**

 **Ehem...excuse me for ranting like that but I'm just saying my point okay? Anyways please review and dont forget to like when you have the time alright? Bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 1

_**12 years later**_

"Princess!" A young woman with short apple green hair called out as she walked through the forest. "Princess where are you?" She yelled once more. She sighed heavily as she walked deeper into the forest and then cursed when she stumbled a bit and realized her brand new shoes have sunk into the muddy ground.

This was not how she wanted to spend her entire afternoon. She groaned as she stomped through the woods. "Princess, where on earth are you?" She shouted, unaware of a figure silently watching her from the trees and crawling from branch to branch.

"Princess! Pri-" The young woman screamed when a large figure fell in front of her, her vision slightly obscure from the piles of leaves that fell in her sight then she heard a giggle. "I got you, Gumi." A sweet voice laughed.

The green haired female blinked when she saw a certain teal haired woman hanging upside down from a branch in front of her. Her long teal hair lightly brushed the ground and the woman grinned as she looked at her mischievously. The green haired girl- Gumi was less than amused but her face burned with red for more than one reason.

"Princess! You're wearing a _dress_!" Gumi reminded as she grabbed the fabric of the girl's dress to emphasize her point. The teal haired female rolled her eyes as she swag lightly before flipping herself up and landing smoothly onto her feet like a cat. She turned to face Gumi.

"Gumi, I'm wearing shorts anyways so it doesn't matter if my dress flips up." She sighed. "And I thought I told you before. You don't need to call me 'Princess' anymore. Just call me Miku."

Gumi frowned. "Sorry Pri- Miku but it's become a habit of mine to call you that." She said. "Besides that, you should really think more about yourself. You're a girl after all, you should act more like one."

Miku scoffed at that. "You must be joking." She said. "We were raised by a former knight. A former commander of knights at that, so acting all ladylike and timid is simply out of the question."

Gumi sighed but she did have a point. "Anyways Miku, Papa has been looking for you everywhere." Miku blinked. "Leon-san has been looking for me? Why?"

"Maybe because somebody has been trying to skip training...again." Gumi smirked while Miku groaned. "I can't help it! He tossed me around like a rag doll last time!" She exclaimed.

"You were the one who asked him not to hold back."

"I didn't think he'd hit me _that_ hard. I think I still have bruises somewhere on my body. Geez, does he even know how to treat a lady?"

"Oh, so _now_ you consider yourself a lady?"

"...Oh shut up."

Gumi laughed as the two of them walked out of the woods. Its been 12 years since that day. The country of green, Elphegort was now completely wiped out due to the attack.

At the time, those who once took resident in Elphegort were either taken prisoners or have died during the war and so there was a huge conflict.

Over 3/4 of the people had been wiped out during the attack and only a few survived but over the past years, those who were formerly residents of Elphegort and survived the whole ordeal soon forgotten the whole incident and took refuge to the five countries despite the fact, they were the ones who have attacked and destroyed their home country.

It was an understandable decision. With Elphegort gone, what choice do the people have? So they surrendered and became occupants of the five different countries. Some who could not forget about the whole ordeal and grew bitter about it, decided to go into hiding and isolated themselves outside the countries.

As for Miku...things just weren't the same anymore.

With her parents killed and her kingdom destroyed, there was nothing for Miku to return to. From the very start, Leon had decided to take her in as he had promised to her father. It took some time before Miku could adjust to her new surroundings as well as her new family but she had grown used to it over time and even became fast friends with one of Leon's children, Gumi.

A couple of months after Miku was taken in, she requested Leon to train her in swordsmanship which shocked everyone. Of course at first, Leon had rejected the idea for many reasons, one of them being that she was the princess but after several hours of pleading and begging (as well as clinging to his legs until he couldn't move) Leon finally agreed.

Miku shuddered as she remembered the first time Leon started her training. He was definitely not merciful at the time and she could still remember how her body ached horribly, especially when she was still way too young and small for such harsh training.

Leon being one of the greatest swordsmen in Elphegort, had more experience in fighting than anyone and had formally trained the soldiers in the kingdom, therefore he was the best person to ask him to mentor her.

Leon had warned her the moment he agreed to train her was that he was a very strict teacher and that even though she was a princess, he was not going to hold back or give her any special treatment. Miku thought it was understandable and that she could probably handle it...until experience her first spare with Leon.

Well, despite the soreness and bruises she had experience from her frequent training from Leon, Miku regretted nothing. She knew that this was a way to make her stronger and if that was the case, she would gladly continue her training...but it still hurts.

Miku paused as they reached the edge of the forest and stared at the distance where the sight of green grassy hills can be seen. Below the hill where the forest was on, a small simple house can be seen. Close by was an old wooden stable and horses grazing the grassy field close by.

The breeze gently blew as Miku brushed strands of her hair to the back of her ear before she lifted her gaze to the distance once more. Further away were sets of castles lined up miles away in the horizon, each in different directions. Miku could easily tell which kingdom they were from and she clicked her tongue.

Beyond the horizon...are the countries which betrayed her family and destroyed her country.

First, at the far left was the kingdom of Yellow, _Lucifenia_.

Next to it was the kingdom of Blue, _Marlon_.

In the middle was the kingdom of Red, _Beelzenia_.

At the right beside it was the kingdom of Pink, _Levianta_.

At the far left was the kingdom of Violet, _Asmodean_.

Each country has its own distinction from one another and its own set of specialties which had helped prosper and support each country including Elphegort...until that day. Miku had once admired these countries in the past and would often look forward to visiting them but now...She had grown to despise these countries.

She didn't understand why they had suddenly attacked her home without any warning. The relations between Elphegort and the five countries were perfectly fine. There was simply no reason for the countries to attack her kingdom...at least that was what Miku thought.

But whatever the reason they decided to invade her country...she can never forgive them.

Miku curled her hands into fists at the thought of how they betrayed her family. Traitors can never be forgiven. Never.

"Miku." Miku looked down at Gumi, who had paused just a couple of steps down the hill. "Aren't you coming?" Miku smiled at Gumi and nodded. "Yes, I'm coming." She replied as she walked down the hill and right beside Gumi.

-0-0-0-

 _Bam!_

Miku yelped as a heavy hand bonked her on the top of her head. "Where have you been?!" Leon exclaimed in irritation as he glared down at the teal haired girl. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Miku groaned as she rubbed her head and huffed. "I was just taking a break from your monster training. I'm more delicate than a guy so there's nothing wrong for me to relax." She said, only to receive another hit on the head.

"Don't sass me, child!" Leon groaned. Currently Miku was kneeling on the floor while Leon was lecturing and scolding her for trying to skip on training. Gumi on the other hand, was just sitting near the dining room, calmly sipping tea as she ignored the commotion.

Over the past years, Leon had stopped treating Miku was an innocent princess and began treating her as a normal girl. When he first brought her into his family, Leon had been careful in taking care of her like she was a very delicate and expensive porcelain doll. Even when he began training her, he still tried to be careful not to scratch her too much.

But as the years gone by, Leon had slowly stopped treating her like a delicate princess after Miku's constant insistence to have him treat her normally...Though there were times Miku wished she had taken back what she said.

"Leon-san, can't you give me a break for at least once in awhile? I'm not as inhumanly durable as you are so I can right?"

"How am I suppose to give you 'a break' if you keep on skipping training?" Leon grunted. "Besides that, I told you before that I won't give you any special treatment just because you're a girl."

Miku huffed and was about to respond back when they heard a knock in the front door.

 _Knock Knock_

Gumi stood up and walked over to the door to open it. She slowly opened the door and looked up to see a young woman with short dark violet hair. She held a basket filled with fruits and a bottle of wine in her other hand. "Oh, Lola-san." Gumi said. "Good morning."

Lola smiled. "Good morning Gumi-chan." She greeted back. She looked over Gumi's form to see Leon glaring down at Miku who was kneeling on the floor and was crossing her arms as she looked away with a huff.

"Did something happen again?" Lola questioned and Gumi shook her head. "No, its just the usual thing." She replied as she took a step the side and gestured Lola to come in, which she did.

Lola walked into the house and greeted. "Good morning Leon-san, Miku-chan." She smiled. Leon sighed and smiled at her. "Good morning Lola-san."

Miku turned to Lola with a pout as she greeted. "Good morning." She muttered. Lola smiled as she placed down the basket and bottle onto the table. "I see you two are busy again." She said and Leon grunted. "That's because this little girl refuses to listen to me, especially during training."

Miku halfheartedly glared at him. "Hey, in my defense I was getting bruises because of your training."

"You were skipping training and you told me not to hold back."

"I didn't think you'd hit me _that_ hard!"

"Okay, that's enough you two." Lola stepped in. "Now Miku-chan, you were the one who wanted to be trained by Leon-san and way back then I even asked you, if you were sure about this because we all know about Leon-san's position as well as his way of training and you said yes you were so, that's why you shouldn't complain about this okay?"

Miku crossed her arms but nodded. Lola nodded and turned to Leon. "And you Leon-san, I understand that you were a former commander and that you trained the best of the best in the past but Miku-chan is just an 18 year old girl so you shouldn't be too rough with her. She isn't like your soldiers who were all grown men at the time, alright?"

Leon let out a grunt but nodded begrudgingly as well. Lola smiled at that. "Good, now why don't you two get some fruit and relax for a bit. My trees have been producing the best fruits in town so you three better enjoy them." She exclaimed as she pulled Miku to her feet and tugged on Leon's arms towards the table.

Miku suddenly found herself sitting in the table with the basket of fruits set in the middle. She glanced up at Lola who just smiled down at her, to which she smiled back. Honestly, she liked Lola. She was like her mother in a way.

Lola was one of the few people who knows about her identity as a former princess and was the best friend of Leon's wife. About two years after Miku joined the family, Leon's wife, Miriam passed away due to illness which broke everyone's hearts, especially Leon's. Lola made it her obligation to visit every day after that as a way of comfort for all of them.

Miku had grown attached to Lola. Gumi as well, as Miku often seen them chatting to one another. Lola had also grown close to the two females and love spending time with them...most especially with Leon. Something the two girls have noticed almost instantly.

"By the way Lola-san..." Gumi started as she lifted the bottle of wine. "Where did you get the wine? It looks kinda expensive." She said as she inspected the bottle.

"Oh that's not from me." Lola replied before glancing to Leon. "Its actually from your son, Leon-san."

"From Gumo-nii?" Gumi brightened excitedly. Miku smiled widely as well. Gumo is actually Gumi's twin brother. Miku and Gumo used to train together when they were younger. He was also the one who helped her convince Leon to train her in swordsmanship. Miku was always fond of Gumo and thought of him as the brother she never had.

She, Gumi, and Gumo used to always spend time together but around the age of sixteen, Gumo decided to try traveling to the other countries and work there to earn money for the family.

Of course, Miku had strong disapproved it for obvious reasons but Gumo would not let her hold him back and set out to the countries. Not even Leon, who had argued with Gumo about the matter could stop him from leaving.

At first, Miku was extremely hurt about this since Gumo was fully aware of what happened to her home and to her family but over time she grew to understand why he had to. They needed the money after all.

Once in awhile, Gumo would send over money and other gifts such as wine and food. Occasionally, he would even send Miku and Gumi dresses and jewelry. Currently, he was working at the kingdom of Marlon.

Leon hummed as Gumi handed him the bottle. "Looks really expensive. I wonder what kind of work is he doing there." He wondered as he looked at the bottle and proceeded to reach the cork.

"Hold on Leon-san, what do you think you're doing?" Lola sternly said, causing Leon to pause and turn to her. "What does it looks like? I'm going to open it." He responded. Lola shook her head and took the bottle.

"Its too early to drink wine besides that shouldn't you at least take a bite at one of the fruits I brought here." She huffed as she pointed at the basket. "The apples this year are really good you know, especially at my farm."

Leon then scoffed. "You bring nothing but fruits everyday! I should at least try something different this time." He said as he tried reaching for the bottle to which Lola back away. "No you drunkard, eat something healthy for once."

The two bickered with one another while Gumi and Miku scanned the basket on the table for anything else. "Eh?" Gumi lifted something within the basket and realized it was bright red rose. She tilted her head and lifted the little paper tied to the thornless stem of the rose. "Its for you, Miku-chan."

Miku blinked. "A rose?" She uttered as she took the plant and stared at it. She glanced at the paper on the stem to see the words: " _To the little princess. From Gumo."_ written in cursive. This was the first time Gumo sent something directed to her alone.

Miku stared at the rose and smiled lightly while lightly sniffing the rose's sweet sent. "Oh here it is." Gumi suddenly said as she pulled out a white envelope from the basket. "I knew Gumo-nii would send a letter too. He always sent one after all."

Gumi walked over to the cabinet at the side and opened one of the drawers to pull out a letter knife. Gumi quickly sliced the waxed seal on the letter and took out the paper, reading the letter. "Well? What does it say?" Miku asked curiously. Gumi paused for a moment before she lifted her head and smiled. "Gumo-nii just invited us to a ball!" She exclaimed.

Miku blinked in surprise. "A ball? What ball?" She questioned. Gumi opened her mouth to respond when a hand suddenly grabbed Miku's shoulder.

"By the way Miku..." Leon started. "We haven't started in today's training haven't we?" Miku cringed. "Leon-san, can't we just skip training for today?" She asked. She had honestly hoped Leon had forgotten about their early conversation but then again, Leon always had the sharpest mind when it comes to fighting and training.

"No, I'm not even going to consider it." Leon deadpanned as he dragged her out of the house, ignoring the teal haired female protest. Miku looked over to Lola and Gumi for support but they just smiled and waved. Miku then mentally groaned.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Oomph!" Miku yelped as she fell flat onto her back. "You're too light on your feet. You need to center yourself more, I told you this before." Leon lectured as he sheath back his sword.

Miku groaned. "And you need to stop beating me around like a rag doll." She grumbled as she slowly sat up. "Can't we have a small break pleeease? We've been training for hours!" She exclaimed as she glanced up at the bright orange sky.

"Well, you shouldn't have skipped training then." Leon sighed as he walked to the side where a large log was and sat down. Miku huffed and stood up, brushing the dirt off her black shirt and shorts and picked up her sword. "Can't you go easy on me for once? I would love to spend a single day without a bruise on my skin."

Leon scoffed. "Even if I do go easy on you, you still wouldn't have a chance against me and you'd still complain." He said. "Why don't you practice on your sword work for now while I watch. You still need work on your grip so start slashing, child." Leon said, gesturing her to go.

Miku pouted but then sighed and gripped her sword with both hands and proceeded to slash the air. Leon sat back and watched her careful. His eyes soon softened as he leaned forward, planting his elbow onto his knee and cupped his cheek.

Miku, noticing his stare, turned to him with confusion. "Um...What is it? Am I holding the sword wrong?" She asked as she glanced at her sword and adjusted her grip in case she was holding it wrong.

Leon shook his head. "No, its not that..." He replied and paused. "Has Zeito... your father ever told you about our past? Before he even became king?"

Miku blinked. "Well of course he has." Miku said, smiling slightly as she remembered fondly about her father telling her over and over again about his days with Leon. "He kept telling me how amazing you were and how reliable you were."

Leon chuckled. "He's just exaggerating things." He said before he gestured her to sit next to him, which she did and sat on the log.

"Back then when we were still boys, it was mostly the other way around. He was much more reliable than me while I usually get in trouble a lot. Your father was usually the one to get me out of it." He explained. "Back then, the two of us were taught how to use the sword by a high ranking commander who was just too strict-"

"You mean like you are right now?" Miku deadpanned. "My mentor was much more strict than I was, back in the day." Leon replied in the same blank tone as Miku's. "Anyways at the time, we would skip training a lot- just like you." He eyed Miku, who smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

"And of course we'd get caught after a couple of hours, though my mentor would usually hit me more than your father... Maybe it was because Zeito was always the good little boy he was, I still don't get how he could still get away with things when he more like a manipulative demon..." Leon began to grumble to himself while Miku sweatdropped and looked at him with confusion.

"Um, Leon-san?" Miku began and Leon shook his head. "Okay moving on, we would do skip training a lot since. There was a time when we were around our teens, we skipped training once again and decided to escape to the town. Of course we had to wear a cloak at the time since your father is, after all the prince and walking around town would give us away instantly." Leon smiled fondly at the memory.

"So we walked around town, taking in the sights until we heard a commotion coming from a bakery just downtown and we of course, went to see what all the fuss was about..." Leon paused. "It turns out, a couple of men were trying to extort money from the owner for being in their 'territory'. Me and your father were about to help out when...the daughter of the owner smacked one of the bandits' head with a broom causing him to tumble back."

Leon glanced over to Miku expectantly. She looked at Leon with confusion until her eyes widened. "Wait, you mean-" She gasped and Leon smiled and chuckled lowly. "Your mother was one crazy woman. She literally chased the men out of the bakery while cursing out words that would put a sailor to shame."

"Mother...cursed?" Miku looked at him with a surprised expression. The thought of her sweet, sophisticated mother cussing was a rather unbelievable image that Miku can't possible think of. Leon laughed out loud at this.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know. Zatsune-san had an image to keep in front of her pure, innocent daughter after all." He snickered and Miku pouted.

"Well anyways, your mother was quite the ferocious woman. She never backed down on a fight...but she was reckless, in fact one of the men nearly attacked your mother...if it were for your father, that is."

Miku looked at him with mild awe as Leon sighed. "Seriously, it was almost cliché how your parents grew attached so quickly after that. They weren't good at hiding that fact either. Your father would go on and on about your mother's beauty and strong will. I would once in awhile visit your mother and she was no different either. Always asking me where your father was and how he was doing." He shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe how exhausted I was when they decided to send letters to one another. Since they had to keep their relationship a secret, I ended up being the messenger boy for them." Leon groaned and Miku giggled but then stopped.

"But Leon-san why are you suddenly telling me this?" Miku couldn't help but suddenly ask.

Leon was quiet for a moment before he smiled. "Well...your stance a moment ago, reminded me of your father." Miku instantly fell mute at that and glanced down at her lap.

"...Listen Princess, I promised your father and mother to keep you safe no matter what and honestly...I still think you should give up on the sword." Leon said. Miku lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying that because I was a former princess? Or is it because I'm female?" She sneered.

"Neither. I'm just saying..." Leon stopped then sighed. "I want to keep you safe and for you to live your life to the fullest. That much was what I promised to your parents. I'm not saying you should stop swordsmanship because of your former title or your gender but because I don't want you to get involve of the violence in this world. If possible I hope you never swing a single blade ever again."

Miku fell silent as Leon placed a hand on her shoulder and continued. "You are like a daughter to me Miku and because of that, I want to keep you safe. Not only as a former commander of Elphegort but as a father figure to you." He said in a serious tone.

Miku remained quiet until she stood up, stepping a couple of steps forward and paused. There was silence between them before Miku twirled around and looked at Leon with a determined expression. "I'm sorry Leon-san but I'm not going to give up swordsmanship because of that."

Leon opened his mouth to say something but Miku continued. "I know you want to keep me safe but I need to learn how to handle a sword. I can't always rely on you to protect me Leon-san, I have to learn how to defend myself." She said. "Besides...I have my own reasons why I want to learn how to do swordplay."

Leon paused and sighed. "Alright, I understand." He said and stood up. "Though I still disapprove with you swinging a sword around, I won't try stopping any further than this. It's been 10 years since you started learning swordsmanship so stopping now would be pointless, I guess."

"Leon-san..." Miku smiled but then her smile fell as Leon quickly added. "But in exchange you'll have to stop trying to skip training."

"Hey, the only reason I skipped was because I don't want to be tossed around like a moment ago."

"I told you, I'm not holding back on you just because you're a female. You said so yourself."

"But at least stop hitting me too hard! I'm getting tired of having patches on my skin every day."

"That's not going to happen, child."

"Geez, Leon-saaan!"

"I'm starting to understand how my mentor felt when he was training us..."

* * *

Miku let out a surprised yelp as she felt the drenched ice cold cloth touch the skin of her arm. "Cold!" She squealed and Gumi snorted. "You should be used to this already." She said as she pressed the cloth to the bruise on Miku's arm.

"That does not mean I'm immune to the cold." Miku grumbled as she took the cloth. Gumi stood up and walked over to the cabinet. "I don't know why you still complain about this. You were the one who kept telling Papa not to hold back and you got what you wanted."

"Sometimes I wish I took my words back." Miku sighed as she fell back onto her bed. " I can't believe he made me train until late at night! Without break at that."

"You skipped training this morning so he probably thought of this as a form of punishment to you." Gumi suggested as she took out more towels. Miku groaned. "Your 'papa' is probably a sadist."

"Maybe." Gumi responded. "But he has his reasons." She then walked over to Miku and sat next to her. "You're lucky that you got very few bruises today. I could still remember a couple of years ago, you'd have bruises everywhere on your body so that's a sign that you're improving a lot."

"It still hurts though." Miku mumbled as she sat up. Gumi simply smiled. "That reminds me, that letter from Gumo-kun..." Miku began and Gumi's expression turned to realization. "Oh that's right." She pulled out the paper from the pocket of her dress and turned to her.

"Gumo-nii wrote that a ball will be held in one of the countries so he was wondering if...we would like to come..." Gumi slowly trailed off, the smile on her face seemed to slowly fall.

Miku could understand why Gumi seemed hesitant. Gumi knew about her past and her connection with the five countries. In a way she felt bad about it as if it was her fault. Gumi had once told her in their childhood before she knew that she was a princess that she had never visited any of the countries before besides Elphegort and that it's been her dream to visit them for once.

But the fact that Miku held a deep grudge on the five countries made it difficult for Gumi. Miku stared down at her lap. "That..." She began. "Sounds like a great idea."

Gumi looked up in surprise. "Eh?" She uttered and Miku smiled. "Going to a ball...sound like a wonderful idea."

Gumi blinked then smiled brightly and hugged Miku, who only patted her back. "But you'll have to ask Leon-san about this. We wouldn't want to suddenly run away and have him chasing after us."

Gumi pulled back and nodded. "Okay then." She grinned. Miku smiled back at the sight of Gumi's smile. "By the way Gumi..." Miku started. "Where is the ball held?"

Gumi glanced back at the letter in her hand. "Gumo-nii says that it'll be held in Lucifenia three days from now." Miku nodded.

Lucifenia...she remembered it was such a beautiful country, perhaps one of her favorites...well at least way back then...

"Gumo-nii also mentioned that the royal families of each country will be attending the ball too." Gumi announced and Miku's expression twisted as a familiar sense of anger seemed to rise up to her head.

The thought of the five royal members of each country brought a horrible feeling from her chest and stomach but Miku refused to show Gumi her expression and looked away. "Is that so?" She grumbled.

"Yeah, it says here though Gumo-nii says he isn't sure if his master will be attending." Gumi said, unaware of the sudden chance in Miku's expression.

"Why's that?" Miku questioned and Gumi shrugged. "Don't know. He hasn't mentioned it here." She said. "What kind of work do you think Gumo-nii is doing there in Marlon?"

Miku shrugged. "I'm not sure. He never once mentioned it in his letters...but whatever his work is, it must be a very well paid job if he is able to send us so many things that we normally can't afford in the countryside." She shook her head with another sigh.

"Well anyways, you should probably ponder about it tomorrow since its getting late already." Miku said.

"I guess you're right..." Gumi agreed as she stood up. "We should also ask Lola-san to help us pick a dress for the ball! I'm a little excited for it." She said happily and Miku smiled slightly. "Right, right. Now you should go and get to bed already."

"Alright, mother." Gumi joked as she walked over to the door and opened it but not before she glanced back at Miku. "Oh and Miku..." She began, bring Miku's attention to her and she grinned. "Thank you." She said and Miku nodded as Gumi walked out of the room and closed the she stood up and proceeded towards the door.

Miku sighed and fell once again onto her bed as she closed her eyes. In all honestly, she would rather avoid going to the ball with all cost but the sight of Gumi longing to visit one of the countries just twisted her heart.

She didn't want to deny her best friend's hopes and wishes to visit over her deep grudge. As much as she hated the countries for ruining her life, she would rather put her friends and family's happiness over hers...even if it meant facing the people who destroyed her country in person.

Miku opened her eyes. "The royal families of the five countries huh..." She muttered. Her grip on the cloth suddenly tightened. The five families that murdered her family...The thought brought back a sharp sense of anger through her spine.

The very people who destroyed her everything was going to be gathered in one place. They were just in her grasp. Miku's expression darkened. What they have done to her country was completely unforgivable. Her people, Her family. They needed to be avenged.

But what in the world was she doing? Just sitting here and doing nothing? She felt ashame of herself as she realized this. She should be doing something about this but...

She was going to attend a ball where the people responsible for her country's demise were going. There was no way she could pretend that nothing happened! This was her chance to attack them...No, if anything it would be a suicide mission.

It was obvious that attacking royal members of five countries would get her killed since they'll surely be guarded by their guards.

Miku clenched her teeth. Damn it! They're finally within her grasp and yet, she could not still get her hands on them! She sat up and walked over to her window, tossing the cloth onto her desk and stared out the window, narrowing her eyes into the distant.

The five countries must suffer for what they did to her country but how was she going to do that? If only there was a way to destroy them without making it obvious-

Miku felt something soft underneath her fingers and glanced over to see the rose Gumo had sent had laying by her side the whole time. That was when she paused as an idea came to mind. That's it. Perhaps there is a way. Miku grinned, almost sinisterly. The royal families of each country were going to attend, that would mean their children would be attending as well.

Perhaps if she could try and cause a conflict among them, they could possibly start a war with each other and have them destroy themselves. And what better people to do the job than those next in line for the throne. The crown princes of the five countries.

Miku had never met any of the royal members of any country due to various reasons but Miku had heard about them and knew very well that each country had a male heir therefore they would be the perfect targets.

Although this does not mean Miku was 100% confident in her feminine charm due to way she was living now, it wouldn't hurt to try. If she tries hard enough, a war among the five countries might be possible and they would end up destroying themselves without her even needing to lift a finger.

Though this plan might seem a bit...unthinkable and almost hopeless. Miku was quite confident it would work. After all...

Miku picked up the rose, lightly twirling it in her hand as she smirked widely and leaned on the window sill and stared at the sparkling sky.

Sometimes...what causes more strife than anything else...is what happens between men and women.

* * *

 **A/N: I...have no idea what I wrote here. I thought the way I wrote this seemed...broad but anyways I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even though, this took me a really long time due to the overwhelming amount of homework and lessons and the fact that next week is my exams. I'm dying here (T_T)**

 **Anyways do tell me what you think of this chapter and please fav if you really like it. Also wish me luck this week because I'm going to have a really, really long week *sigh* I wanna a vacation from all this! I wanna leave all this stress and go to the beach!**

 **B.E.A.C.H (Best Escape Anyone Can Have!)**

 **Anyway you must have easily noticed that I have just used the names of the countries from the Evillious Chronicles but I can't help it! I'm horrible when it comes to naming places and besides that, I like the Evillious Chronicles stories so thats another reason.**

 **Again, please review and fav when you have the time, alright? Also go ahead and read my other stories. There is a chance that I might update my other stories but who knows.**

 **Well that's it for now so see ya!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 2

"Do you have everything you need for the trip?" Lola questioned the teal haired female who stood near a simple merchant wagon.

Miku smiled at her. "Yes, don't worry about us." She said. "I think Gumi has it covered." She glanced at Gumi who was rushing back and forth into the house towards the wagon, each time bring a bag with her.

"Gumi's more excited to visit one of the countries than either of us apparently." Miku sighed and Lola chuckled. "It is her first time going to a distant country after all." She said.

Its been three days since they received Gumo's letter and today was finally the day they would leave for Lucifenia. It was obviously going to be a long journey but hopefully they would arrive at Lucifenia by sunset.

"Thank you for the wagon by the way, Lola-san." Miku said as she glanced at the large old wagon. "I'm surprised you even have one."

Lola let out a laugh. "Well, my family used to transport some of our fruits and vegetables to the different kingdoms but nowadays we don't use it much now." She explained. "I'm just glad it's still usable after all these years."

Miku smiled before she paused for a second. "So...Have you seen...Leon-san anywhere?" Lola smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry princess but no. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I see..." Miku muttered. Well, she should have expected this. After all...they did have a rather intense argument. Miku thought back about three days ago...

* * *

 _Flashback_

"What?!" Leon roared angrily at the two girls seating in front him. Gumi cringed and whimpered softly while Miku remained calm and collective. "No way. I'm not letting the two of you go to that traitorous kingdom!" He yelled.

Right now, they were currently sitting in the dining room where the two females finally decided to tell Leon about the invitation to the ball sent by Gumo, which Leon was not very happy about.

"But Papa, this is a once in a life opportunity! And it seems like fun!" Gumi exclaimed and Leon glared down at her. "Fun? You are going to the country of Lucifenia! A dangerous country! I won't allow you two to go there!"

"But Pa-" Gumi paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Miku who smiled calmly at her. "Gumi-chan, let me handle this." She said. Gumi blinked. "Eh? But-"

Miku simply continued to smile and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, I'll definitely find a way to get him to agree so how you go see Lola-san for now." She reassured.

Gumi looked at her hesitantly before she smiled warily and nodded. Gumi stood up and made her way to the door but not before taking a final glance at Miku, who just smiled and wave.

The moment Gumi was out of the house, Miku span around and faced Leon. "Leon-san, please let us go to Lucifenia." She said, almost bluntly. Leon glared even harder at Miku. "No." He replied just as bluntly.

Miku frowned. "Why not? Your daughter wishes to visit one of the countries for once in her life so why deny her that?" She questioned. Leon scoffed loudly. "You already know why. They committed treachery therefore they can't be trusted."

"And so?" Miku said. Leon froze and looked at her with disbelief. "Are you mad, child? They betrayed Elphegort and even took part in the attack that destroyed the entire country, and yet you still want to go? Have you forgotten that?"

Miku fell silent before she looked up at Leon, narrowing her eyes at him. "How could I ever forgot about that horrible night? I lost everything in a blink of an eye therefore..." Her expression darkened to the point Leon shuddered. "I can never forgive them."

"...Then why do you want to go to Lucifenia?" Leon quietly asked. Miku took a shallow breath and sighed. "I have my reasons...but for now, I just want to make Gumi happy and I won't let my anger get in her way."

Leon frowned. "I appreciate that you want to make my daughter happy but I won't let either of you go anywhere near those countries."

"Leon-san, I'm asking you nicely to let us go just this once. You allowed Gumo-kun to go to the kingdom of Marlon and now you won't let us go." Miku exclaimed.

"Gumo is an exception but I won't let you go to any of the kingdoms at all."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are a princess!" Leon exclaimed in frustration. "I promised to the king, your father to keep you safe and if you were discovered by anyone that you are the former princess of Elphegort, you'll be arrested on the spot! Heck, you might even be killed! And I won't lose you too!"

Miku bit her lip before she exclaimed back. "I won't let them find out! And I won't get caught!"

"How can you be so sure? You can't guarantee that no one would recognize the princess of Elphegort."

"I will make sure no one finds out! I have never been seen outside the palace walls so no one in the country besides the servants knew how I appear so I'll be safe."

"But you can't be so sure-"

"Well, I am sure! So just try and listen to me for once!"

There was a long silence in the room. Miku and Leon glared at each other as the tense silence stretched on. "Leon-san, I understand that you want to protect me but to isolate me in this place is not right."

Leon didn't respond to that as Miku continued. "If anything happens, I'll be able to protect myself and Gumi. No one will find out that I am a former princess and even if there was one, I'll be sure to handle it so please have some faith in me."

"...Alright." Leon sighed tiredly. "Do whatever you like. I'm tired of this already."

"Leon-san..." Miku muttered as Leon stood up and left the room.

* * *

Ever since that day, Leon had refused to speak to her. Even during training besides occasional lecture. Miku couldn't blame Leon for getting angry at her. She understood that he was just trying to keep her from harm's way but this was already taken to the extreme.

More importantly...in order for her to go with her plan, she just had to defy him whether she liked it or not.

Lola gently placed her hands on Miku's shoulders. "Don't worry about that guy. He's probably just sulking in the forest...just like how you would try to escape from him." She said and Miku smiled a bit at that.

"I just hope I didn't disappoint him." Miku said and Lola shook her head. "No, he just wants to protect you from the five kingdoms and he worries about you. Don't worry about it..." Lola stopped before she grabbed Miku's hands. "But to be honest...I'm a little worried about you, too. Are you sure you want to go to Lucifenia?"

Miku smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm quite sure." She replied. "Besides we'll only be gone for a few days. It's not like we'll stay there for the rest of our lives."

Lola chuckled. "True, true." She then stopped and looked at her with a soft expression, concern shining in her eyes. "Just be sure to be careful and look after Gumi, alright?"

Miku nodded. "I will."

"Hey!" Gumi yelled from the wagon. "Let's go already! We don't have all day you know!" Miku let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Alright, alright I'm coming."

Miku hopped into the wagon but not before took another glance at Lola and smiled. "Well, then we'll be off." She said and Lola nodded and grinned. "Take care you two!" She called out.

"Lola-san! Tell papa goodbye for me!" Gumi added as she moved to the driver's seat and gripped the reins. Lola chuckled. "Of course I will. Be safe!" With that said, Gumi tugged on the rein of the horses and the wagon began to move.

Lola waved goodbye to them as they made their way onto the road. As soon as they disappeared from sight, Lola turned and made her way to the forest. She calmly walked deeper and deeper into the forest until she reached an opening where she spotted a certain blond haired male sitting on a log in silence.

His back was turned to her as Lola made her way towards him, pausing a couple of feet away. "They already left." She reported and Leon didn't say a word for a moment. "I see..." He quietly replied.

"You know, you couldn't keep her hidden away forever, Leon...this was to be expected." Lola said. "It would've been good if you have said goodbye to them before they left."

Leon remained silent until he sighed. "I know and...you're right." He said as he stood up. "His majesty, Zeito...was the only person I could ever consider as a true friend and I've always been in debt to him so I made a promise to him that I'd protect his family no matter what."

Leon paused then turned to Lola and smiled sadly. "Miku has always been like a daughter to me and I just want to keep her safe like I promised to the point, I didn't realize I was already isolating her. I didn't say goodbye to her...I didn't even say goodbye to my own blood related daughter when they left nor my son when he went to the country of Marlon. I'm a horrible father, aren't I?"

Lola approached Leon and gently cupped his cheek. "You're a wonderful father, Leon. You were only doing what you think was right to protect your family...I'm sure Miriam would've been proud."

Leon smiled slightly. "Thanks..." He muttered. "I...I just hope they would travel and return home safely."

Lola grinned and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be safe."

* * *

"Wow! The sceneries are always great to see!" Gumi exclaimed as they rode back the grassy pastures with animals grazing the grass.

Miku sat at the back of the wagon in silence. She watched as Gumi smiled brightly while driving the wagon. She stared at her before she slowly opened her mouth. "Gumi...aren't you sad that your father...didn't even see us off?" Miku couldn't help but ask.

Gumi didn't respond for a second as she held onto the reigns. Gumi glanced at her over her shoulder and smiled warily. "Well...I won't lie that I am disappointed." She admitted. "But it was to be expected. I mean...Papa has never really approved with me or Gumo-nii going anywhere close to the countries anyways so I sort of knew this was going to happen."

Gumi then let out a sigh. "I just hope I didn't disappoint him..." Miku frowned slightly as she wobbled towards Gumi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me Gumi." She began. "Even if he was, he's not disappointed on you...He's more disappointed with me."

"Princess, its not your fault!" Gumi exclaimed. "Papa has been too overprotective of you for years so I can understand a lot."

Miku chuckled. "Yes, I guess." She said then frowned once more. "And didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'Princess'?"

Gumi smiled awkwardly. "Sorry. Habit." She excused before she turned back to the dirt road. Miku sighed and shook her head. "If we want us to enter Lucifenia without any trouble, you better stop that habit of yours." She said. Gumi responded with a soft laugh.

Miku then moved back into the wagon and sat down at side. The wagon shook here and there but Miku found it a little relaxing. She leaned back against the large white tarp and closed her eyes. She could probably take a few minutes of sleep. It would take about a couple of hours before they'd arrive to that accursed country so why not take a short nap.

With in mind, Miku sighed as she relaxed, slowly losing consciousness and fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Mother! Father! Look!" A five year old Miku ran up to her parents who strolled down the garden. Miku stopped in front of them with a handful of flowers in her hands. "I got these for you!"_

 _"Aww, That's so kind of you dear." Zatsune said as she bent over and took the flowers from her daughter's hands. "Thank you."_

 _Miku giggled childishly as she turned to her father. "Father, do you like them?" She asked and Zeito smiled. "Of course child. Their beautiful just like you and your mother." He complimented._

 _Zatsune laughed as she straightened herself up and turned to her husband. "Oh, you are such a flatterer my darling. You've always have been ever since we first met."_

 _"Well, I couldn't really help myself around a gorgeous woman like you. Especially when you ran out of that bakery, swinging around a broom." Zeito laughed while Zatsune blushed. "Geez, you said you'd forget about that." She muttered._

 _Miku tilted her head as she watched her parents interact before a wide smile stretched on her lips. "Mother and Father are so happy together! When I grow up, I wanna be like you!" She squealed happily, bring her parents' attention back to her. Her parents blinked before they laughed once more._

 _"Of course you will one day, Miku." Her mother said as she bent down once more and pat Miku's head affectionately. "And one day, you'll find a handsome young man that will love you very much and marry him." Miku's eyes lit up at the thought and she nodded her head excitedly._

 _"Isn't it too soon to even mention that?" Zeito grumbled. "One day when she'll become of age, you'll have to accept the fact she would have to marry." Zatsune said with a teasing smile. Her husband continued to grumble to himself._

 _Miku looked at her father with confusion before she wobbled forward until she wrapped her arms around his leg, hugging it tightly. "I won't go away. I'll stay with Father forever!" She suddenly declared as she looked up at her father._

 _Zeito blinked at his daughter before he melted at the innocence in her eyes. He then sighed before he bent down and scooped the five year old into his arms, lifting her high up into the air. Miku squealed as she was raised up and giggled._

 _"Silly little girl." Zeito smiled. "At this rate, I won't be able to give you away. No man in this world is worthy for my sweet daughter." He said as his wife giggled and watched as they played. Everything was just perfect..._

* * *

"-cess, Princess! It's time to wake up." Gumi exclaimed over her shoulder. Miku grunted as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. "Mmmh, how long was I asleep?" Miku yawned.

"About 3 hours." Gumi replied and Miku froze. "Ehhh? I've been asleep for that long?" She gasped in shock before she quickly moved up to Gumi. "I'm so sorry Gumi! You should have woke me up soon, you must be tried driving this wagon for so long!" Miku said with an apologetic look on her face.

Gumi smiled. "It's fine, Princess. You were sleeping so soundly so I didn't wake up." She said before turning back to the road. "Besides we're already close."

Miku blinked and looked up to see a familiar palace in the distance. "How long until we get there?" She wondered out loud.

"In about another hour." Gumi replied. "You should just sit back and relax for now Princess. I'll tell you when we get there."

Miku nodded. "Alright." She said before she paused and frowned. "And I told you to stop calling me 'Princess'."

Gumi simply responded with a giggle, to which Miku sighed and sat down at the side once more. She then turned to the rear end of the wagon and watched as the scenery passed by them. Her mind began to wonder to the dream she saw. It's been awhile since thought about her parents...

Perhaps it was because she was going to one of the five countries...the countries which betrayed them.

Miku gripped her hands in her lap. This time...she'll definitely have her revenge. No matter what it takes.

Miku leaned back against the tarp and sighed. She wondered what the future will hold as she closed her eyes once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been awhile since I last updated this story. Though this chapter is honestly a little...shaky for me. I'm having a little trouble keeping up with stories because I'm trying to juggle my social life and my time with this. Its almost exhausting. Ugh.**

 **Anyways I hope you like this chapter. It took me awhile to do this but it was worth it. Also I made a poll in my profile to ask you, my dear readers which story should I focus on more.**

 **As you may have noticed I have a lot of stories that aren't complete and Its a little stressful if I just update one of my stories randomly so I thought 'how about ask the readers which story should I focus on first?' that way I can work on one story and set the others aside. When I'm done with the first story, I'll then focus on the next story to be more organized. What do you guys this?**

 **Anyways please review and fav if you have the time. No flames okay?**

 **Well thats it for now so until then, bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 3

Lucifenia was known to be a very prosperous country.

The land was said to be good and rich that harvests were always bountiful. The waters were always clean and clear, and the residents of the country almost never complain about anything and lived happily.

Everything about the country just seemed wonderful...Miku would have to disagree.

Miku glared at the various homes that they have passed by. The sun was dipping in the horizon, coloring the sky with red and orange.

The light from the sunset made the village look like a painting as the lights and shadows complimented each other. Miku would've appreciated the view...if it weren't part of the kingdom that ruined her life.

"Prin- I mean Miku-chan, there's an inn nearby." Gumi announced over her shoulder. "Shall we stay for the night there?"

Miku looked over to Gumi and smiled. "Yes we should." She replied. "Just don't let your excitement get to you once we stop."

Gumi laughed loudly. "Geez Miku-chan. Don't worry I won't do anything crazy." She promised as she turned back to the road. She then tugged on the reins, causing the horses to neigh softly and slowed down.

The wagon pulled over in front of the inn and Miku sighed at the fact they would be able to rest. She then glanced at Gumi, who hasn't moved an inch from the driver's seat and Miku tilted her head.

"Gumi-chan?" She called out. Gumi then began to shake visibly and sprang out of her seat. Miku quickly moved to the front and leaned forward to see where Gumi went, only to see that Gumi was twirling around and was sparkling.

"So this is the country of Lucifenia! It's so beautiful!" Gumi squealed. "It's so pretty! I can't believe I'm finally here! Yay!"

Miku let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "Gumi-chan, I know you're excited but please save your energy for tomorrow." Miku said and Gumi paused then span around and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh right, sorry." She said and skipped over to the front door. "Please wait here Miku-chan while I talk to the owner to get a room, alright?"

Miku nodded to which Gumi nodded back and opened the wooden door, closing it behind her. Miku then pulled back into the wagon and sighed once more. She sat in the wagon in silence as she fell into deep thought. She was finally here in Lucifenia...

The last time she ever visited this place was five. A year before that...incident happened.

Miku's expression darkened at the thought but then she shook her head. No. She shouldn't think about it right now. It'll make her too suspicious. Miku moved to the end of the wagon and hopped off. She glanced around her surroundings, taking in the sight. The place looks a little different than the last time she's been here but then again, she didn't really have the opportunity to explore the village back then.

Miku moved around the wagon and towards the horses. She gently ran her hand through one of the horses' necks and hushed them as they neighed. They have been traveling for awhile and without rest so they were probably really tired. She then peeked up the inn.

The inn seemed quite small. Its walls were made of wood that seemed old and dark and almost seemed out of place due to its dark colors.

She glanced over the sign which hanged over at a small pole, next to the door. She stared at the sign which says: _**Toragay Inn.**_

 _'What a peculiar name for an inn.'_ Miku thought. Miku then shook her head and turn around to go back to the wagon and grab their luggage. Suddenly, she heard rapid footsteps coming from behind her. Miku turned around, only to have something dark crash into her, causing her to fall to the ground with a thump.

Miku groaned and her eyes were shut from the pain. Yup, she was definitely going to feel that in the morning. She then heard a grunt from above her and she slowly opened her eyes to see a hooded figure on top of her, rubbing his or her head in pain.

Miku blinked once then twice. She couldn't tell this person's gender due to the cloak he/she was wearing but whoever this was, they should definitely know that no one likes to be pin down in the middle of the street like this. Miku glared up at the figure as she yelled. "Will you get off me?!"

The person froze above her and looked down at her. For a moment, Miku caught a glimpse of light blue eyes which made Miku pause. There was something about them that seems so...

"Sorry." The person said (Judging from the voice it was definitely male) before getting up. Miku followed suit and brushed the dirt off her skirt. She was about to say something until they heard heavy, metallic footsteps coming from the corner. The person looked panicked before turning back to Miku. "Sorry but could I hid in your wagon for now?" He asked.

"Wha-" Before Miku could finish her thought, the person ran pass her and leap into the wagon, shutting the blinds down. About a second later, two men burst out of the corner, quickly scanning their surroundings. One of the men instantly spotted her and approached her.

"You girl! Have you seen someone ran past here?" He demanded. Miku blinked then glared at the man's rude gesture towards her. She then looked up and down at the men before her. They appeared to be wearing full body armors, minus the helmet and on their armor's chest plate was the crest of Lucifenia.

So they were knights and from the way that person reacted, they were obviously chasing him but why's that? Miku didn't really want to know and was inwardly debating about the situation. She could tell them that the person they were chasing was hiding in her wagon and be done with it or she could just simply mislead them and be some sort of savior to that mysterious person. Oh, what to do?

Apparently, Miku's long silence was beginning to irritate the two knights as one of them barked. "Hurry up child! We need answers now!"

Miku glared even more at them. They were being really disrespectful to her so she was not going to be nice to them either. "He went down here and made a turn." Miku said as she pointed down the road. "If you hurry, you might catch him." She snorted with a mocking look.

The knights scowled at her before rushing down the street without looking back. Miku childishly stuck her tongue out at them as they disappeared into the corner. "Idiots." She softly grumbled.

The mysterious person peeked from the blinds of the wagon before he sighed and hopped out the wagon. "Thank yo-" The person stopped when he saw a slim finger suddenly pointing at his face.

"Don't thank me! I only did it because they were being extremely rude to me." Miku grunted as she lowered her hand. "But since I just saved you, I deserve some explanation on why you were trying to escape from those guards and decided to hide in my wagon?"

The stranger smiled and scratched sheepishly. "Ahaha, I guess you're right." He then pulled his hood off his head, revealing his face. Miku raised a brow at him. The boy seems close to her age. He had pale blond hair that shaped his face quite well and bright blue eyes that seemed to be sparkling. She had to admit...he was quite good looking.

Miku tilted her head as her gaze went to the top of his head where a pair of cat ears were set. "Are those...real?" Miku couldn't help but ask as she pointed at the boy's head.

The boy blinked and reached for the top of his head, feeling the ears. "These? No, of course not." He said. "Well, You must have to be terribly naive if you believe these things are real." He laughed, which caused Miku scowl. "I was just asking you know." She huffed while the boy chuckled.

"Anyways my name's Seewoo Kim." The stranger introduced himself with a mock bow. "And may I ask your name, fair maiden?"

Miku rolled her eyes but regardless, she grabbed her skirt and curtsied. "My name is Miku Hats- I mean Hachune. Miku Hachune." She said, catching herself. She nearly said her real last name. Tell anyone her surname would be result to her being caught or worse so its best if she stayed careful or else, her plans would be foiled. "So anyways Kim-sa-"

"Please just call me Seewoo, fair maiden." Seewoo cut in with flirtatious grin and Miku deadpanned. "Kim-san-" Miku repeated and Seewoo faltered (rather comically). "-Are you going to explain yourself now? On why knights of the Lucifenia army is chasing you?" She questioned.

Seewoo paused and smiled nervously. "Right um about that..." He began hesitantly as he lightly scratched his cheek in a sheepish manner. "I might have...well, _taken_ some things from them."

"You mean you stole from them?" Miku blinked in surprise. "It wasn't anything big!" Seewoo defended. "Just a couple of jewels and gold coins...just two or three bags really."

There was a pause between them but Miku let out a heavy sigh. "Unbelievable. Did I seriously helped a thief escape without realizing?" She groaned. "Maybe I should've told them after all."

"Hey, I'm not a bad guy." Seewoo huffed. "They were extorting money from people by taking advantage of their position so I just stole what they took." He said. Miku raised a brow at him and Seewoo sighed. "Okay...and maybe I helped myself into some of it but that's not the point."

"Its a really long story but-" He then suddenly pushed back his worn-out cloak and reached into his satchel then pulled something out before grabbing Miku's hand.

"Here." He said as he dropped what seemed like a gold necklace into her hand. "A thanks for saving me back there."

Miku stared at jewelry then frowned and offered it back. "No thank you." She said. "Eeeeh, why not?" Seewoo wondered with a small pout but made no move to take the necklace back.

"I don't want to be an accomplice to a thief." Miku bluntly said. Seewoo sweat dropped then chuckled. "You're a feisty one huh?" He remarked. "How interesting."

He then grinned. "Well, keep it anyways. Think of it as a commemoration of our meeting today."

Miku was about to object but Seewoo had already has pass by her. She span around as Seewoo grinned. "Until we meet again, my fair lady!" He exclaimed before dashing off and moving to a corner.

Miku huffed. Geez, that guy. Miku glanced back down at the necklace. It was quite lovely. It was golden necklace with a unique design and in the middle was a small emerald that glistened under the light. It was indeed a beautiful necklace...a stolen necklace at that.

Miku sighed. Oh well. It would be a waste to throw it away so she decided to just hold onto it for now. Miku heard a door opened and Miku span around to see Gumi walking into view and turn to her with a smile. "Great news Pri- I mean Miku-chan. I managed to get us a room and its rather cheap." She reported.

Miku nodded. "I see. That's good." She said. "But we should check out the room first to see if its good enough and perhaps we should also bring the wagon to a nearby stable too." She suggested and glanced at the horses. "They must be tried from the trip, after all..."

"Of course Miku-chan." Gumi nodded. She then turned and hopped back into the driver's seat. "I'll go look for a stable while you go and check the room, alright? I'll back as soon as I find one." Gumi said. Miku nodded in response to which Gumi nodded back before she pulled on the reins and the horses began to move.

Miku looked to the inn and took a deep breath before she walked over and opened the door. The inside of the building was surprisingly spacious. The first floor was a dining area, with a counter further within. That counter was backed by shelves that contained dozens of bottles of alcohol. The door beside the counter most likely led to a kitchen. At the side, there was a set of stairs.

The windows were closed, and so the interior was somewhat dark with only a couple of candles that lit dimly in the dark. It was slightly unnerving to say the least but it seemed like a well managed place.

At the counter was a young woman wiping a glass casually without looking up. Miku blinked as she realized that the woman had grassy green hair, similar to that of Gumi. Was it possible that that woman is...

Miku quietly approached the woman, who continued to wipe the glass and paused. "Um..." She awkwardly began. "Is there something ya need?" The woman questioned without looking up from what she was doing.

"My friend came in here just now." Miku began. "She said we have a room." This time, the woman looked up at her and scanned her appearance. Miku did the same and looked at her.

She was really beautiful and mature looking. Her grassy green hair was tied into a high ponytail and she wore a bright yellow off shoulder dress, revealing her shoulders and a bit of her cleavage (which cause Miku to blush slightly). She also wore a necklace which was shaped as a star. She was indeed a beautiful person.

The woman raised a brow at her. "Oh so you were with that girl just now." She said as she placed down the glass and reached below the counter. She then slide a small key towards her.

"First room on the right once you go up the stairs. If you have any luggage, you can put them into the chests at the foot of the bed." She said.

"You were pretty lucky to get a room at this time. With the events of the ball coming up a lot of inns have been filled up to the brim. Then again, those inns are one of those high class kinds so I get it." The woman sighed.

Miku smiled awkwardly. The woman was quite the talkative. "I see. We are quite lucky then." Miku said. "Well then..." Miku bowed then turned to go up the stairs.

"Hey..." The woman called out. "You used to be someone from Elphegort right?"

Miku paused and glanced over to her shoulder. "Yes...Is there a problem?" She asked cautiously. The woman snorted and shook her head. "Nah, of course not. As you can tell, I was a former Elphegort resident myself." She pointed out.

"It can sometimes be rough around here for those who use to live there. Its a bitter incident no one wants to remember. I reckon you should be careful around these streets, especially since you and your friend got green hair."

Miku turned back to the woman and raised a brow. "Why? Do the people here discriminate people with green hair?" She questioned, feeling a sense of bitterness in her taste buds as she thought of people discriminating her people, with pure disgust.

The woman hummed. "Not exactly sweetheart. It's more like the opposite." The woman said. "With the population of Elphegort being cut to a handful due to the war, people began to think that people with luscious green hair as some kind of last treasureof the country of green or something. There were a lot of crimes because of that. You wouldn't believe the things people would commit in order to obtain that green hair."

Miku let out a snort. "Are you serious? That's just ridiculous!" She couldn't help but remarked. People would commit crimes all because of green hair? That was just absurd in more ways than one!

"Believe it. As stupid as it sounds its true." The woman sighed. "There were some cases where people would forge green hair by mixing it into some weird powder and sell it in black markets but in bigger cases, there those who would kidnap people with green hair to either cut the person's hair...and perhaps their body up, or to sell them to slave traders at a high price. Especially the women."

The woman then stared at Miku. "You should be the most careful sweetheart. With hair as long and luscious as yours, especially the fact that you're a pretty lass, would make you a high price target." She warned.

Miku lightly twirled one of her long pigtails with her slim fingers. "Oh, I'll be fine ma'm." Miku reassured. "If anything, I'll probably be the one to toss anyone who gets in my way to the gutter."

The woman blinked at her before she snorted and laughed. "You're an interesting girl, ya know." She chuckled. "I like you a lot. I'm Sonika by the way. What's your name, kid?"

Miku blinked then smiled. "I'm Miku...Miku Hachune." She said as she curtsied.

Sonika snickered as she leaned forward, planting her elbow onto the counter and cupped her cheek. "Oh? You're the polite one huh? Definitely different from a minute ago." She said and Miku scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Anyways I shouldn't keep you here any longer. You should go and see the room for yourself." Sonika said, gesturing her to go. "If ya need anything, just ask alright?"

Miku nodded. "Yes, thank you." She said and bowed before she turned and climbed up the stairs. Miku glanced to the right and moved over to the first door, fitting the lock and entering it without a word. Miku walked deeper into the room and glanced around.

The room was a bit small but looked like it could fit in two people. The room was bare, apart from a pair of simple bed frames with accompanying chests. Both beds had black and white sheets sitting on top of them. As Miku looked out the window, she saw a view of the purple sky getting darker as night time crept around. The stars and the moon shone brightly above the small town.

It seems like they were able to get a really good room. Miku nodded in satisfaction before she walked over and sat down on one of the soft beds. She then remembered the object in her hand and looked at the necklace. What should she do with it? She wasn't really fond of jewelry and giving it Gumi would make her feel like she was trying to make Gumi look like a thief.

Miku mentally cursed at that blond haired thief. To think she had helped a thief without realizing it but then again...he didn't seem so much like a bad guy...

Miku sighed as she tossed the necklace to the side before falling back to the bed. She stared up at the ceiling as she thought about her plan.

The only reason she ever came to this country was to get her revenge. It may seem like a long shot but it was going to be worth it.

Miku folded her arms underneath her head as she thought of what Sonika said. She knew Lucifenia wasn't the 'wonderful' country it seems. She still couldn't believe there were those who would chase after her people merely for their green hair. She had to do something.

Miku scowled at the thought. She was going to bring these five countries to ruins. Just like what they did to her kingdom. She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes, wondering how she can start her plans.

* * *

 **A/N: Heya guys! Its been a long time! I am (somewhat) back in business! I hope you guys are enjoying yourself because I...am just here, isolated from the world. Yeah, even though right now I'm having a vacation after a whole grueling year of school...I realized I have no idea what I am going to do.**

 **Yeah, Its a real pain but its better than being hunched over all day, writing notes and listening to endless lectures of stuff that I know I'll forget within a week or so. So yeah, I'm doing great so far.**

 **Btw the name Torogay Inn is actually in the evillous chronicles so I thought why not place it here since I already got some of the names of the kingdoms (sorry but I'm horrible at naming places ^^;)**

 **Anyways there isn't much to report right now. Please review and fav when you have the time okay?**

 **Well for now, bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 4

The morning light soon broke from the east, slowly flooding the land with light.

Miku softly moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. The room was dim as it still the break of dawn. Miku sat up from her bed and lightly rubbed her eyes. She glanced around the dim room with a moment of confusion before it finally sunk in. That's right, she was in a inn right now.

She turned to the side when Gumi was sleeping soundly on the other bed, softly mumbling to herself before rolling to her side.

Miku smiled slightly before glancing at the window, where she watched the sun slowly rose up, breaking the darkness. This was going to be the first day they would be in Lucifenia...and tonight will be the night of the ball.

Miku narrowed her eyes at thought. She was finally going to see the faces of those who have ruined her and her kingdom. She was going to work hard on this if she wants this plan of hers to work.

And no one is going to stop her on that.

Suddenly, she heard a groan from the side and glanced over to Gumi who rolled to her back and sat up with a mumble. "Hmmm, Miku-chan? You're awake?" She yawned as she tiredly looked over to her. Miku smiled gently at her. "Yes but you should just go back to sleep. It's only daybreak right now." She said as she stood up and moved towards Gumi.

She then sat at the edge and placed a hand of Gumi's shoulder. Gumi mumbled a bit before laid back down as Miku instructed and Miku gently pulled the blanket over her. She sighed and smiled down at Gumi's peaceful form. Gumi had always been like a little sister to her despite the same age.

Her smile soon dropped to small frown as she continued to look down at Gumi. She didn't want to get Gumi involved on all this. She was just too kind and honest that she doesn't need to get involve with her ill feelings towards the five kingdoms.

Miku sighed heavily before she stood up. She walked back to the window and stared into the distance as the darkened sky brightened. It was going to be a really long day.

* * *

"Hey Miku-chan! Let's go see sighting today!" Gumi suddenly suggested. Miku looked up from what she was doing and arched a brow. "See sighting?" She repeated as she continued to brush her long silky hair.

"Yes! The ball begin around the night and I've never been Lucifienia before so I just thought we could go and look around for the day." Gumi said but then slowly frowned and looked hesitant. "Um that is...if you want to anyways..."

Miku paused for a moment and stared at Gumi. She looked away with a slightly troubled look on her face as she thought about it. Well, she honestly had nothing against going around the town but she then remembered what Sonika said and was feeling a little worried.

Miku could obviously handle herself but Gumi on the other hand, was a different story. Gumi could hardly hold her own on a fight. She was just too kind to hurt anyone seriously so Miku was worried that someone would attack her because of her grassy green hair.

Miku glanced up at Gumi under her lashes and saw the disappointment in Gumi's face. Miku could obviously tell that she was expecting her to refuse which brought a sliver of guilt in her heart. She didn't mean to make Gumi feel as though she would offend her if she ever mentioned about any of the countries.

Its true, she had a strong hatred towards the kingdoms but she didn't want to bother Gumi with her anger and besides her anger was mostly towards the royal families of each kingdom.

"I don't mind." Miku answered after a moment as she once more brushed her hair. Gumi looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

"I don't see the problem in walking around the town. Like you said, the ball is in the middle of the night so we have a lot of time to spare." Miku then tied her hair into her signature twin tails and looked up to Gumi. "We also need to get some gowns for the ball so we should go out."

Gumi smiled widely at that and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! We definitely should!" She grinned and Miku smiled back. Well, the least Miku could do was give in to what Gumi wants for now.

Gumi practically skipped out of the room and Miku shook her head as she stood up from the bed. She picked up her brush and placed it down onto the desk but then paused as her eyes wandered the edge of the desk where the necklace that thief gave her sat.

She frowned lightly at the ornament. She still had no idea what to do with it. Keeping it wouldn't really help as she rarely wears any jewelry and she wasn't going to just hand it to Gumi because that would just be wrong, it being stolen and all. Perhaps she'll just keep it around for now until she figures out what to do with it.

Miku picked up the necklace and made her way out of the room.

She walked down the stairs to see the dining area was filled with people of all sorts as they eat and talked with one another. Miku glanced around before spotting Gumi chatting with Sonika at the side before they noticed her presence and looked up. Sonika smiled up at her as she approached them. "Good morning, Miku-chan." She greeted. Miku smiled. "Good morning, Sonika-san."

Sonika then snorted. "No need to be so formal. It makes me feel old." She groaned. "Just call me Sonika."

Miku smiled awkwardly and Sonika continued. "Anyways, Gumi-chan here was saying you two were going around the town, right?" Miku nodded in response and Sonika smiled slightly. "I see." She uttered but then her expression turned serious. "Just be careful, alright? Remember what I told you last night."

Miku nodded with a similar serious expression. Gumi glanced back and forth at the two with a confused look. "What are you two talking about?"

The two turned to Gumi with a smile. "Its nothing." Miku dismissed. "Let's go then, Gumi?"

Gumi nodded and bowed to Sonika in goodbye. Sonika smiled as waved goodbye in return. They walked out of the inn and down the streets. Gumi quickly took in the sights while Miku followed after her. Miku noticed from the corner of her eye that there were people glancing at their direction and were staring, specifically at Miku.

So it was just like Sonika, the people within this country had an interest with those of green hair. Now that she thought of it, some of the people in the inn were looking at them as they left as well...

"Miku-chan! Look!" Miku turned back to Gumi who was pointing at a tailor shop while a large sign that says: _**Suduo Tailor Shop**_. "I think they're selling some gowns over there. How about we take a look?"

Miku blinked then nodded. "Alright." She agreed as they made their way into the shop. Upon entering, they looked around the shop to see different kinds of fabrics and dresses everywhere. Most of them looked high class and detailed.

Miku and Gumi couldn't help but be at awe at the sight of the dresses. They were all so pretty and amazing.

"Good morning, ladies." They turned to see a young woman with bright red hair walk up to them with a smile on her face. "My name is Teto Kasane, what can I do for you two today?"

"Oh, we were just looking around for some gowns." Gumi replied. "For the ball tonight."

"Ah yes, the ball." Teto grinned. "Many customers have been coming into the shop lately because of the ball and I must say, it has been a wonderful occasion as it is." She laughed heartily.

The two girls just smiled awkwardly at that. "Um yes so could you perhaps recommend us to some gowns, if you don't mind." Miku said. The redhead paused and smiled. "Alright then, my lady." She then lead the two deeper into the shop. The two continued to admire the different kinds of clothing in the shop.

A part of Miku began to worry as they would probably be a bit short on money. "Please wait here, my ladies. I'll be right back with some samples for you two." Teto said before walking to the back.

"This shop looks really nice." Gumi commented after a moment of silence. Miku nodded in agreement. "What kind of gowns do you think we'll get?" Gumi questioned and Miku shrugged. "Who knows. I'm sure they'll be nice but..." Miku trailed off.

"But what?" Gumi frowned. Miku looked back at Gumi with a troubled look. "I wonder if we'll be able to afford it. I mean, we weren't able to take much money with us when we left so I'm a little worried."

Gumi frowned even more at that but then nodded. There was a few minutes of silence between them before a cheery voice came from the back. "Alright my ladies! I found the perfect dresses for you two!" Teto exclaimed as she stepped out with two large gowns at hand.

She placed them at the side before she smiled at them. "Now then, for the young lady over here." She pointed over to Gumi and grinned. "I have the most wonderful dress for you." She then turned and grabbed one of the gowns and held it up to her.

The two looked at it with awe. It was beautiful pale yellow dress with black lace frills on the edges of the ruffles. There were some decorative red roses on the dress which made the dress even more eye catching than it first appears. It was just breathtaking.

Gumi gasped in amazement as she stepped forwards and traced the front of the dress. "Its amazing!" Gumi grinned.

"Of course it is. I created it." Teto declared proudly as she handed the dress to Gumi, who just continued to run her hand through the fabric with sparkles in her eyes.

Teto then turned to Miku and smiled even wider. "And for you, milady. I found the perfect gown for you!" She then grabbed the other dress and showed it to Miku.

This time, it was a black and white lace corset dress. It was off shoulder with white lace frills on the chest area till the sleeves. It had unique designs on it, making it even more beautiful than it already was.

Miku gaped slightly as she stared at it with admiration. "Its beautiful…" She muttered. Teto handed it to her happily. "How about you two try them on to see if they fit? I have a dressing room in the back for you to change in." Teto suggested.

The two girls turned to her in surprise. "R-Really?" Gumi said excitedly while Miku looked a bit way. "I'm not sure we should." Miku said as she grabbed Gumi's shoulder. "We really don't want to cause such trouble."

"But Mik-"Gumi was to protest until Teto cut in. "Oh I insist! Its always a pleasure to see my patrons wear the clothes I designed." Teto said then grinned. "Especially green haired beauties like you two."

Gumi blushed lightly while Miku still felt a little hesitant then sighed. "Well…if you insist." Miku finally gave in.

Teto then happily skipped behind them and began pushing them to the back of the shop.

* * *

Miku sighed heavily as she waited for Gumi who was changing behind a curtain with Teto assisting her. She began to wonder if this was a really good idea to try these gowns when there was a chance that they wouldn't be able to afford it.

Miku looked down at the black dress in her hands. It was a really beautiful dress. The color was dark compared to Gumi's but it was still an amazing dress. Miku glanced around the room to see several kinds of gowns, dresses and suits that were fit for royalty. There was a small desk at the side with papers that had designs on it and fabrics of all sorts on it.

Was this Teto's workshop? Miku couldn't help but feel awed at the numerous dresses and fabrics around the room.

She wondered what would her life be right now if that war did not happen. Would she be able to wear these magnificent dresses like these everyday? Miku can't imagine herself dressed in different gowns everyday. Staying in the countryside for so long that she could barely remember what was life like in the palace anymore and it honestly saddened her.

Miku frowned sadly as she remembered her past. The fire and red...so much red..

"Alright! And we're done!" She heard a voice cheer. Miku turned around to see Teto skipped out from the curtain and grinned. "I apologize for the wait." Teto said before she tugged Gumi out of the curtain.

Miku blinked as Gumi stepped out and she smiled. "Gumi, you look absolutely gorgeous." Miku complimented. Gumi blushed. "You think so?" Gumi said as she lifted a part of the dress. Miku nodded. "Of course! Why would I ever lie over such a basic fact?" Miku smiled and Gumi blushed even more then grinned.

"She is indeed gorgeous is she not?" Teto said proudly. "I knew it would compliment your figure, especially your green hair." Teto reached out and lightly brushed a strand of Gumi's hair. "If you don't mind me asking...are you two perhaps residents from the country of green?"

There was a slight pause in the air. "Yes..." Miku replied in a cautious manner. "Is there a problem?"

Teto shook her head. "No, no problem at all." She said. "I sometimes have customers with green hair but most of them simply refuse to tell me or just flatly say no. Its not like I'm going to bite or anything." She sighed. "Besides I'm not going to do any harm, I am merely curious since a lot of things have changed."

Miku and Gumi glanced at each other then looked back to Teto, who shrugged. "Anyways, I do hope you like the dresses." Teto said before she looked over to Miku. "How about you, my lady? Won't you try the dress as well? I'm sure you will love it."

Miku blinked then smiled sheepishly. "I appreciate the idea but I would rather wait until tonight to wear it."

"Are you sure?" Teto insisted. "I am sure you will look lovely on the dress if you wish to see it." Miku smiled at her and shook her head once more. "Oh don't worry. I will be sure to wear it tonight."

Teto pouted but then shrugged. "If that is your wish, my lady." She said. "Now then about the price of these dresses..."

Teto had explained the price and Miku's expression immediately fell at that. This was what she had been worrying about. She pulled out a small bag and peeked inside it. She frowned as she counted the coins in the bag. It was obviously not enough.

Miku sighed and glanced over to Gumi with a frown. Gumi mirrored her expression and Teto sighed in disappointment when she noticed the shared expression on the two girls. As Miku was tucked the bag back into her pocket, something fell out and fell onto the floor with a soft click. Miku looked down and blinked when she realized it was the necklace that thief gave her.

Miku blinked and reached down for it. She stared down the jewelry in deep thought. Perhaps...

"Will this work?" Miku asked as she stood straight and offered the necklace to Teto. Teto blinked and took the necklace. She inspected the golden necklace carefully and raised a brow.

"This is a pretty good jewelry." She remarked. "You definitely would not be able to get this so easily. Not to mention, this emerald can only be obtain within the violet kingdom, Asmodean which is quite rare for ordinary shops to have, especially with a quality this good." Teto said as she glanced over to them with a smirk. "You got something really valuable you know that?"

Miku smiled awkwardly. Actually no, she didn't know. She knew the necklace had some value to it but she didn't think it would be _that_ value. Now that she thought about it, Asmodean has been praised for its productive mines. Their mines have always been rich with gems and stones that were valuable and beyond anyone could ever imagine.

Asmodean has always been value due to their almost limitless resources for gemstones. Hence it was probably one of the richest countries among the six countries..or rather five countries.

"So do you think this would be good enough as payment?" Miku questioned and Teto hummed. "Well...I did wanted to have a gemstone for one of the gowns I am currently tailoring." She mused as she thoughtfully played with the necklace in her hands. "Yes, this should be good enough."

Gumi let out a cheer while Miku sighed in relief. Well, at least that necklace that thief gave her was good for something.

"Now could you tell me where you two are staying? I shall send them to you tonight." Teto explained. The three chatted with one another for a bit before they bid Teto goodbye and left the shop.

"We actually got gowns for the ball, Miku-chan!" Gumi cheered happily and Miku smiled. "Yes, it is a good thing we manage to get them."

"Out of curiosity, where did you get that necklace?" Gumi asked curiously. Miku paused a cringed lightly. "Trust me, you would not want to know." She groaned as they made their way down the street.

The rest of the day has been pretty enjoyable, Miku will have to admit. The town has changed a bit since the last time she had visited in her childhood but it was still a beautiful town. Gumi had enjoyed most of the time which relieved Miku since it was better than concentrating on her discomfort being in Lucifinea.

Miku couldn't help but noticed the stares that followed them everywhere as they roamed around the streets but she tried to ignore it. She honestly couldn't see why were they so interested with people with green hair.

Yes, it was true that the majority of the population in Elphegort at the time had green hair but that did not mean that every person with said color hair belonged to Elphegort. Miku thought it was nonsense that people would find those of green hair to be interesting or 'priceless' in some way.

"Miku-chan!" Miku's thoughts broke when she heard Gumi cheerful voice and she looked up to see Gumi, a little further ahead of her and was waving to her. "Come on! We should look around some more." She said as she turned and walked ahead. Miku sighed and followed after her.

The sun was slowly setting as they walked around town and Miku stared up at the sky. "Gumi, we should probably head back soon." She said and Gumi pouted lightly. "Can't we look around some more before going? Its my first time coming here so let us make the most of it." Gumi insisted but Miku shook her head. "We have to go to the ball tonight and the gowns might have arrived already so we should probably get back now."

Gumi frowned then sighed. "Fine." She said. "But can we just take one last look around before we go back? Please?" She pleaded. Miku frowned and thought about it for a moment. Well...they still had a couple of hours before the night comes so what's the harm in having one more hour to look around?

"Alright." Miku decided. "Just a bit longer."

Gumi whooped and moved forward with Miku beside her. They soon reached a market place where a sea of people walked around busily with stalls still open for business despite it getting late for regular stalls to be in business.

"This is..." Miku began. "A night market right?" Gumi's eyes brightened at the sight of the night market and grinned. "Let's look around." With that said, Gumi suddenly dashed forward towards the market and into the crowd of people

"Ah! wait a minute Gumi!" Miku called out as she chased after her. Miku paused and looked through the crowd then cursed. She had lost her in the crowd. Where was she now?

Miku was worried as she walked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of green hair. Miku groaned at Gumi's sudden impulse to dash into the crowd without her. It was obvious to Miku that Gumi got too excited and left her without realizing it. Sometimes she wondered who was the older one between them.

Miku continued looking for her companion before she gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind and dragged her into the corner. Before she could react, a hand grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her and another hand covered lips, preventing her from speaking.

"Don't move." The voice behind her said. Miku didn't know how to react at first since she didn't expect this before anger set in and she struggled against the captor from behind her but the person was too strong. Who was this person? And how was this person able to capture her?

Being trained by a former commander, Miku learned to become sensitive about her surrounding so that she wouldn't be caught off guard but to think someone had managed to sneak up behind her like this? Perhaps her captor had taken advantage of the crowd around her, making her unaware of his presence until it was too late.

Miku struggled some more until her mysterious captor whispered softly into her ear. "I said don't move...princess of the green country."

Miku froze at that and a cold sweat trailed down her neck. This person...This person knew who she was. A part of Miku had began to panic. She was caught this quickly? That was impossible. She hadn't even started her plans yet. Just who was this person.

"Yes, I know who you are." The voice whispered. "And I know you have been taken in by the former commander of the Elphegort army, Leon Megpoid who is the father two children. Isn't that right, little princess?"

Miku balled her hand into a fist within her captor's hand. Who is this person? He knows too much about her and that scared her. Was she going to get kidnapped? And in the worse case, she could get killed. What was she going to do?

Miku muffled something against her kidnapper's hand which caused the person to pause. "Hm? Is there something you want to say, little princess?" The person then slip his hand off her lips and slid it down to her throat lightly.

At this point, Miku could easily scream for help but it was just too dangerous especially with someone who knows about her past. Instead, Miku harshly demanded. "Who are you?"

There was a slight pause in the air before her captor then let out a disappointed sighed. "You really don't know me? I'm-"

"Nii-san? Is that you?" A voice called out. Miku lifted her head to see Gumi looking at them in shock. It took a moment for Miku to realize what Gumi had just said. Nii-san? Then that would mean-!

Miku immediately looked over her shoulder to see a familiar young man with grassy green hair similar to Gumi's. His matching light green eyes met with her teal ones and he smiled at her as he released Miku from his hold.

Miku on the other hand, gaped at him. "G-Gumo-kun?" She uttered in shock and Gumo chuckled. "Hello little princess. Its been awhile." He greeted.

Miku was speechless. Here was Gumo, standing right in front of her with the same bright smile he had when they were children. He hasn't changed a bit, in the same time...he has.

He was taller than she remembered and he looked different than the last time she had seen him. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with dark brown vest over it and matching dark pants and boots. The clothes he wore looked high class which surprised Miku.

"You've...changed a bit." Miku uttered as she looked up and down at Gumo. He then smiled sheepishly.

"I have? I don't feel like I changed but I guess being away from three years can make a difference." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Still I am a little hurt that you were not able to tell it was me with my voice and all. I even used your nickname to give you a hint, little princess." He said.

"Well, I didn't expect to get kidnapped out of the blue by a crazy young man like you." Miku huffed. Before Gumo could respond, Gumi dashed forward and leaped into her brother's arms. "Hey! Don't leave me out of this!" Gumi pouted.

Gumo let out a laugh and patted his twin's head gently. "Right. Sorry about that, sis." He said. "Its been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Gumi responded as she released her brother and smiled. "We missed you, you know."

Gumo chuckled. "You should since I have been work my ass off for you. You people should thank me for that."

"Gumo-kun, language." Miku reminded sternly and Gumo snorted. "Like you care about language." He said. Miku rolled her eyes at that and continued. "What are you doing here, Gumo-kun? Aren't you suppose to be at Marlon?"

"Well, the people I am working for has come to this country for tonight's ball so here I am." He explained. "Besides I was the one who invited you two for the ball so of course I would have to be here to escort you two."

"Well, thank you for the invitation then." Miku said. "We appreciate it."

Gumo nodded and stared at Miku for a bit. Miku tilted her head at Gumo as he opened his mouth to say something until Gumi cut in. "Hey Gumo-nii." She began. "Do you want to come and see the inn we are staying in? It would be easier for you to come and escort us."

"Oh of course." Gumo smiled awkwardly. "Lead the way then."

Gumi grinned and began to walk ahead. Miku and Gumo soon followed behind her. There was a short silence between them as they followed Gumi who was a little far ahead of them.

"Is this alright with you?" Gumo suddenly asked. Miku glanced over to him from the corner of her eye. "What do you mean?"

"About all this." Gumo said, turning his gae to her. "Attending a ball in one of the five countries...To be honest, I didn't think you'd actually come."

Miku didn't respond for a moment before shifting her eyes forward once more. "Well, I have my reasons..." She muttered. "One of those reason was because of Gumi. She was looking forward to visiting at least one of the countries, regardless about the past."

"You know you could have just refused if you want to." Gumo said. "I appreciate that you want to make my sister happy but you didn't have to force yourself to come here. I'm sure my sister would understand."

Miku shook her head. "No, its fine." She responded. "I'm not forcing myself to come here. Like I said I have my own reasons for being here." Miku stared at Gumi who was cheerfully waling ahead of them and she smiled slightly. "Besides I appreciate that Gumi is honest with me about wanting to go to this ball, instead of forcing herself to say she didn't want to go. The least I could do was fulfill her wish to go here."

Gumo fell silent at that and Miku looked up at him with a smile. "Which reminds me, you never once mentioned what kind of work you have taken in Marlon. Would you mind tell me about it?"

Gumo blinked before he looked away hesitantly. "Well, Its..." He trailed off and fell silent. "You'll...find out eventually in the ball."

Miku looked at him in confusion but said nothing at that. Was he trying to hide something? Well, he did mention she'll find out in the ball. Perhaps there was something in there that was related to his work. Well, whatever his work is, it must be a very well paid job.

"Oi! You two!" Miku and Gumo looked up to see Gumi waving them over. "Hurry up!"

"We should probably hurry." Miku said before she smiled and grabbed Gumo's hand. "Let's go." She then proceeded to dash forward, dragging Gumo who protested.

Miku giggled as they rushed over to Gumi. As they moved forward, Miku's mind couldn't help but wonder back to her plans. She was not going to turn back on this plan, no matter the risk. That was the only reason she ever agreed to this little trip. Nothing was going to stop her.

She grinned as she stood in between the twins and grabbed each of their arms. Absolutely nothing.


	6. Chapter 5

The sun slowly sun into the distance, turning the sky from bright orange to pitch blackness. The town was soon lit with the soft glow of candle lights as people rushed back into their homes to get ready for the evening ball.

In the inn, Miku sat in front of the mirror, lightly applying make up onto her face while Gumi paced around the room behind her in a nervous manner. "Gumi, will you just relax." Miku said, applying powder onto her cheeks. "The gowns will arrive soon."

"But the gowns are taking too long!" Gumi exclaimed without stopping her pacing. "What if they don't get here in time? I don't want to miss the ball and it would be embarrassing if Gumo-nii comes and we aren't ready at all!"

After showing Gumo the inn they were staying in, Gumo had said that he had to go but he promised to come back and escort them to the castle with a carriage which surprised Miku since a carriage was not something an ordinary person could afford. It made Miku even more suspicious but she said nothing about it.

Miku rolled her eyes and glanced at Gumi through the mirror. "I'm sure they'll come soon." Miku reassured as she finished up her make up. "It'll be fine."

Gumi responded with a snort and resumed pacing in circles. Miku sighed and was about to say something before they heard a knock coming from the door.

 _Knock Knock_

The two glanced at the door before Gumi rushed over to it and opened it to reveal Sonika holding two large boxes in her hands. Sonika looked over to them through the boxes and sighed. "I reckon these belong to you two?" She said in a thick countryside accent. "A lady with red hair came just now and said that two little ladies with green hair order these so I assume it's you two."

Gumi immediately brightened at the sight of the boxes and grabbed them. "Thank you!" Gumi cheered before she skipped back into the room. Miku simply stood and made her way to the door, passed the excited greenette.

"Energetic little thing, ain't she?" Sonika laughed while Miku smiled awkwardly. "Yes, she definitely is." She agreed. They glanced over to the Gumi who tossed the boxes into the bed and began opening one of the boxes eagerly.

"Are those the gowns ya'll were talking about?" Sonika questioned as Gumi pulled out her gown with glee. Miku nodded. "Yes, they are very beautiful gowns but its ashame that we would be wearing them for only one night but we do wish to look our best for the ball." Miku explained.

Sonika hummed and nodded. "I see. Well, ya'll be careful there. I heard it's a semi-open ball. Which means servants may invite a specific amount fo family members and friends therefore anyone can enter the palace. Even though, I heard the castle is heavily guarded since every royal family in the land would be coming, it wouldn't hurt to be cautious."

"Ara? You're not going to the ball, Sonika-san?" Miku asked in surprise. Sonika snorted. "Nah, I don't know any servants in any country so I don't have an invite and besides me and fancy parties just don't mix well. Full of rich snobs and whatnot." She said. "It's just too stiff for my taste."

Miku smiled awkwardly at that. "I see. Well, its ashame you wouldn't be attending." She said and Sonika shrugged. "Well, I'll leave ya two alone to get ready. I'll see ya later ladies." With that said, Sonika waved to Miku and Miku waved back as she closed the door.

Miku turned back to the room as Gumi admired her bright yellow gown. "Gumi, you have sparkles in your eyes." Miku chuckled. Gumi grinned at her. "Come on Miku-chan! Let's hurry and dress up!" She exclaimed as she proceeded to change.

Miku shook her head and walked over to her own box and opened it. She pulled out the dress and ran a hand through the silky fabric. I was truly a lovely dress. It was ashame she would have to wear it just for tonight.

Suddenly, something white flutter out from the dress and land onto the ground. Miku blinked and bent down to pick it to up to see that it was a small piece of paper, on it was a short message.

 _ **I placed a couple of things for you in the box.  
Thought you might like them  
Think of them as a gift for patronizing my shop.  
**_ ** _Hope you like them._**

 ** _-T._**

Miku looked over to the box to see several necklaces, bracelets, and other accessories in the bottom of the box. All of them were decorated with gemstones that sparkled underneath the light and all looked very beautiful and high class.

Gumi peered over Miku's shoulder and gasped. "Amazing! Look at all these necklaces!" Gumi exclaimed as she picked up one of the necklaces. "Where did these come from?"

"Apparently, its a gift." Miku said as she looked back the little note in her hand. "I must say she is awfully generous to us. Perhaps its because she had taken an interest to our hair." A part of her thought it was rather odd for a tailor to be willing to give away such expensive jewelry to people they just met.

Was she just being generous? Or perhaps...

"Well, whatever the reason. I think its great that she gave us accessories to wear." Gumi grinned, causing Miku to snap out of her musing. She looked over to Gumi as she examined the other accessories. "At least now we can look even more amazing for the ball."

Miku blinked and smiled. "That's true." She said. Gumi picked up a hair clip from within the batch. It had a bright red ribbon it with a emerald in the middle. It sparkled under the light and Gumi looked over to Miku. "I'll be taking this one, if that's alright with you?" She asked.

"Of course, go ahead. It is given to us after all." Miku said and Gumi grinned as she skipped over to mirror and clip the ornament into her hair. Gumi examined herself for a moment before she turned to Miku and smiled.

"So what do you think?" She asked as she swayed slowly from side to side. Miku realized Gumi was already dressed into her bright yellow gown.

Miku smiled back. "Yes, I think it matches you perfectly." She complimented and Gumi grinned brightly before she paused and frowned. "Pri- Ehem, Miku-chan you haven't changed into your gown yet." She pointed out. "I'll leave the room for you to change in." With that said, Gumi turned to leave the room.

"Eh? You don't have to leave the room." Miku lightly protested. Gumi glanced over to her and shook her head. "No, its fine. I just want to show my gown to Sonika-san and know what she thought about it." She explained. "Besides I believe the princess would like to have some privacy."

Well, Miku couldn't deny that. Miku sighed as Gumi smiled. "I'll just be down stairs, alright? Take your time, princess and I'll see you down stairs." She said and walked over to the door, leaving Miku alone in the room. Miku looked back down to her dark dress in her hands.

Miku slowly changed out of her clothes and slipped on the dress. Miku traced down the sides of her dress and blinked. She was amazed that the dress actually fit her perfectly like a glove. Miku turned to face the mirror and her eyes widened.

She looked so different. The gown was even more beautiful than she thought and fitted her amazingly. It matched her figure very well and emphasized her pale smooth skin and green hair. All in all, it was just perfect on her.

Miku was amazed on how detailed the gown was on her but then she frowned. The gown was so wonderful that it made her stand out...perhaps too much for her liking. Especially since she was wearing black.

But then again...maybe it was better that way. If she wanted to bring the attention of the royal members to her, she had to be eye catching for them.

She walked over to the case at the end of her bed and opened it, digging through her things and pulled out a small knife strap. She then silently pulled out the silvery dagger from its case and stared at it. She examined the sharp knife before she placed it back to its case and lifted her dress, fastening it to her mid-thigh. She should bring it...just in case.

Miku glanced over to the batch of accessories in the box. Maybe she should add something to her dress. She looked over the accessories and dug around for a moment.

Most of them were stood out too much and was too bright for her dress. She continued to dig in the pile and frowned. She sighed and was about to give up when she spotted something in the bottom of the box. She reached into the box and pulled out a black choker with a single white rose on it.

Miku stared at the choker. It was a fairly simply accessory. It didn't have any jewels or gemstones on it but Miku thought it was lovely all the same. Miku fastened the choker onto her neck and looked back at the mirror once more.

She nodded to herself in satisfaction as she moved towards the door and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a moment and took a deep breath before she walked over to the stairs.

As she walked down the stairs, she spotted Gumi and Sonika talking before they turned to the stairs and gasped. "Pri- Miku-chan! You look stunning!" Gumi complimented as she rushed over to her to admire her. Sonika smiled gently as she walked over to them. "Yes, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Miku smiled shyly as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "You think so?" She said. Gumi nodded and grinned. "You look perfect, Miku-chan."

Miku blinked but smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Gumi-chan..."

Suddenly the doors of the inn opened and the three female turned to see a familiar green haired male walking into the inn. He wore a long light blue frock coat that reach to his knees, a white button up shirt and dark pants with dark brown boots hat stop just below his knees. All in all, he looked quite handsome...

Gumo paused as he saw the two females and blinked as if unsure what he was seeing. "Gumi? Little princess?"

"Gumo-nii!" Gumi exclaimed as she rushed over to him. "We got new gowns for the ball! How do we look?" Gumo smiled at his twin and gently patted her head. "You look amazing sis. I almost didn't recognized you." He compliment before his gaze moved to Miku. It certainly wasn't her imagination but Miku felt Gumo continue to stare at her for long second that it almost seemed like minutes.

Gumo then finally smiled and slowly approached the tealette. He reached out and lightly held one of her long pigtails in his hand as his eyes softened. "You look beautiful tonight, little princess." He muttered. Miku felt her face warm slightly at the sincere compliment and she smiled. "Thank you." She said. "But I think Gumi-chan looks more amazing than I."

"That's not true!" Gumi grinned sheepishly as a red blush stained her cheeks. Gumo glanced over to Sonika and smiled politely. "Good evening, madam. I am Gumo Megpoid." He bowed.

Sonika raised a brow and snorted. "You're a little stiff, aren't ya kid?" She said as she suddenly reached for him and ruffled his hair, much to Gumo's shock. "Don't be so serious. My name's Sonika and around this parts you don't need to be so formal."

Gumo blinked once and twice as he awkwardly replied. "R-Right." He muttered as he fixed up his hair. He then turned to the other two girls and smiled. "Anyways shall we leave for the ball, miladies?" He began. "The carriage is waiting for us so shall we?"

Gumi silently squealed and practically skipped to the door. Miku softly sighed while Gumo chuckled. Miku glanced over to Sonika and nodded. Sonika smiled and waved goodbye to them as they left the inn.

Miku blinked as she saw a large elegant black carriage with two beautiful horses. A coachman stood next to it, patiently awaiting them. Miku was taken back at the sight. A two-horse carriage with a coachman was incredibly expensive that it was simply impossible for people of their class would be able to afford. But how in the world had Gumo managed to get them a carriage like this?

Gumi on the other hand, stood in front of the carriage with eyes that sparkled brightly with excitement. The coachman then bowed and opened the carriage which Gumi immediately bounced inside. Gumo stepped forward before he glanced over to Miku who continued to remain motionless.

"What's wrong, little princess?" Gumo questioned. Miku immediately shook out of her thoughts and smiled warily at Gumo. "It's nothing, Gumo-kun." She said.

Gumo stared at her for a moment before he turned and walked up to her, taking her hands. Miku looked up into Gumo's light green eyes that shone with worry. "Listen little princess...if you are not comfortable with this. I would understand so would Gumi so if you wish stay behi-"

"No." Miku firmly said. "I do not wish to be a hindrance just because of my anger...I want Gumi to enjoy her time here as possible."

"But if you were to be discovered..."

"That will never happen. From what I heard, everyone believes the entire family of the green country to be dead...And I wish it to stay like that until then..."

Miku is already within arm length with the royal families of the five great countries. She has to start with her plans as soon as possible and in order to do that, she must keep her entire background hidden and get as close to the princes as possible. She wasn't going to quit right before she could begin her schemes to annihilate them by having them self destruct on their own.

Gumo still looked hesitant but then he slowly nodded. "I understand." He muttered. Miku sighed under her breath and smiled. Gumo mirrored her expression and gently tugged her hand. "Shall we go now, little princess? We can't have Gumi wait for us any longer now."

In cue, Gumi called out from the carriage window. "Heeey! Hurry up!"

The two chuckled before they made their way into the carriage. Gumi stared out of the window with excitement as the carriage moved through the streets. Miku looked out of the window as well as she saw the castle in the distance. She narrowed her eyes at the sight.

Looks like her plan is about to start.

* * *

The castle glittered brightly in the darkness. Carriages stopped in front of the mansion as members of different families stepped out, one after another. Everyone was dressed formally as they tried to look their best in front of others.

Gumi nearly jumped out of the carriage as their coachman opened the door. Miku followed after her and looked up at the magnificent palace. It was a little different from how she remember it but the castle was just as beautiful as before. She noticed immediately the large amount of guards standing outside of the castle and surround the castle.

Miku bit the inside of her cheek as she stared at the castle and its guards. In the depths of her mind, a part of her had began to doubt her plans. Would she even be able to get close enough to the princes to proceed with her schemes? What if it fails? What if she gets caught?

All sorts of negative thoughts and scenarios played in her mind but Miku forcibly pushed them back in her mind. _'No...'_ She thought to herself. She had already come this far. No use backing out now.

"Well then..." She heard Gumo say and she lifted her head to see the said male smile at them before offering his hands to the two. "Shall we go now, my ladies?"

Gumi grinned widely and took her brother's hand. Gumo looked over to Miku and smiled, although there was a slight sign of worry in his eyes. "Little princess?"

Miku smiled a bit and took his hand as well. Gumo smiled and proceeded to lead the two girls into the palace.

The hall room was filled with guests as they chattered and laughed with each other as music was played in the background. Most of them were apparently from noble families from the looks of it. Miku could barely tell which of them are nobles or from simple families from the way they were all dressed.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Gumi exclaimed as she glanced around the large ball room. Gumo smiled. "Well, this is the castle of Lucifenia." He said. "Its not surprising that they would have a ball this large."

Gumi began to sparkle in excitement before she dashed into the ballroom. "E-Eh? Wait Gumi!" Miku called out but the greenette disappeared into the sea of people. "Ugh! Geez..." Miku was about to chase after her but then Gumo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Give it up." Gumo sighed. "We'll never keep up with her in this crowd. Besides she probably went straight to the banquet in the edge of the ball."

Miku frowned slightly but then sighed. Well he did have a point there.

Miku glanced around the ball room full of strangers. "If I remembered correctly...the royal family of Lucifenia used to be very picky on who to invite whenever they decide to hold a ball. I'm surprised they allowed their servants as well as those from the other countries to invite their friends and family. Its really odd."

"Well, that is true...its unclear why they have decided to do that." Gumo shrugged. "But I heard that most of the servants of every country are from noble families so that could be one reason."

Miku hummed. That would explain why most of the guest here looked...well groomed. Miku was about to say something when suddenly the crowd broke into mutters and the music silenced.

They turned to the side where a large staircase was, on top of it were two large thrones in the middle with bright red curtains behind it.

the King and Queen of Lucifenia step out from behind the curtains and made their way to their thrones as the crowd broke into mutters and whispers. They were both dressed in their finest clothing and carried themselves with grace and elegance. The crowd of people began to whisper to one another, admiring their beauty and majestic aura.

Miku held a blank expression on her face as she stared at the royal monarchs. There was unexplainable burning sensation in her chest and head as she gripped her hand into a tight fist. She felt this heat burn even more and she began to breath a little deeper as the urge to punch something began to grow stronger.

The memories of her past began to flash in her mind and the burning anger was beginning to become too much for her. The hatred was now stronger-

"Little princess..." Gumo whispered into Miku's ear, breaking her thoughts. She turned to Gumo who looked down at her with worry and took her hand. "I knew this was a mistake. We should go-"

"No." Miku cut in. "I'm...fine. Don't worry about me."

Gumo frowned at Miku as she smiled warily to reassure him. She then silently sigh to herself. She needs to calm down. She can't mess this up despite her hatred for the countries that betrayed her family. She needs to swallow up her pride and anger if she needs her near impossible plan to work.

They watched as the King of Lucifenia step forward and smiled down at the guest. "Greetings dear guests." The King said in a strong, confident voice. "I welcome you here to my home. It is a pleasure to see my guests, especially those of neighboring countries, enjoying themselves to this ball."

The guests whispered silently to one another while Miku's expression darkened. Gumo comfortingly squeezed Miku's hand to which Miku glanced at him over the corner of her eye and smiled slightly.

"And tonight I would like to introduce to you one of my beloved sons." The King suddenly announced which immediately caught Miku's attention. "Unfortunately though, my youngest son is...unable to attend due to health issues but my eldest son and the crown prince of Lucifenia is here in order to enjoy this event with all of you."

The ladies within the large crowd began to mutter loudly in excitement. Miku snorted softly. She knew what most of the women in this ballroom were after. In these time, what attracts a woman to man are his looks, money, and power.

And whats more attractive than a crown prince of a wealthy and powerful country?

"And now, I present to you my son, the crown prince of Lucifenia, Rinto Kagamine."

At that moment, a young man stepped out of the curtains. He bright golden hair and he wore a white coat with gold embedding, and ruffles on his shoulders and white trousers tucked into black knee-high boots. The curious part about him was that he wore a black and gold mask which covered his eyes.

The prince, Rinto smiled and bowed respectfully at the crowd. The women began to squeal at the sight of him. Although they aren't able to see his entire face, they couldn't help but remark how handsome he is.

Miku tilted her head, looking slightly puzzled before she quietly leaned over to Gumo. "Why is the prince wearing a mask?" She asked. Gumo glanced over to her and leaned towards her as well. "I heard it was to protect the prince's identity in case anyone in the room has decides to...take action." He replied.

Miku hummed and looked back at the prince. So this is the crown prince of Lucifenia, one of her targets. Her eyes sharpened. She can't fail at this no matter what. They were just within her grasps now...she mustn't fail.

The King smiled and turned back to the crowd. "And now, I would like to introduce to you my honored guests for this evening." He announced. "For this special evening, I would like to honor the presence of the royal families of each neighboring country for coming for this evening."

Excitement immediately broke into the crowd at the thought of seeing the royal members of 4 different countries while Miku bit her lip. This was it. She was going to finally see them.

"First, I would like to present the King and Queen of Marlon, and the crown prince of Marlon, Kaito Shion." The King announced.

At the opposite side of the room was another large staircase with a large magnificent door at the top. The door opened, bring the attention of the people to the other side. Immediately the King and Queen of Marlon stepped out, dressed in silky and elegant clothing which were bright blue.

Beside them was a young man with bluish hair. He was dressed in a blue coat with gold embedding with matching blue trousers and black boots. He had a dark blue sash across his body and has gold medals all over the sash. He also wore a light blue scarf around his neck. Similarly to Rinto, he had a mask on which was blue with silver and gold designs on it.

Miku could see he had a rather gentle feeling around him. He was obviously the type of person who looked to be kind to others but she honestly doubted it. After all, that's happened to her in the past...nothing about them seems good.

Miku felt Gumo place a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. Gumo looked at her with a troubled smile on his face. "Little princess...there is um...somewhere I have to go." He said. "I'll be right back but...I'm worried about leaving you here alone..."

"I told you I am fine, Gumo." Miku said as she gently placed a hand over his. "I won't do anything that would put you or I in any trouble...I promise that."

Gumo still looked worried but Miku just smiled calmly at him to which Gumo nodded. "Alright." He muttered. "I'll be right back."

Miku nodded as Gumo turned and walked away into the crowd. Miku couldn't help but wonder exactly what Gumo was going to do but decided to just ask about it later and turned to watch as the royal family of Marlon walked down the stairs, behind them was a three guards following after them silently.

"The second family I wish to present is the King of Beelzenia and his son, the crown prince of Beelzenia, Meito Sakine."

Immediately, the King of Beelzenia walked out. He was dressed in a fine red clothing with armor plates on his shoulders and had a rather intimidating aura around him. Next to him was a brunet, dressed in a black dress shirt with white trim and gold fastenings down the front underneath an elongated red uniform coat, also with white trim, black trousers and boots. He also had a sword hanging at his side and he wore a mask with deep red mask with golden designs on it.

Miku thought he had a rather strong aura. Similar to his father, he had an intimidating feel around him which would mean Miku would have a bit of difficulty in seducing him. She glared at the pair as they moved down the stairs with guards behind them.

"Next is the beloved Queen of Levianta and beside her are her sons, the princes of Levianta, Luki and Mikio Megurine."

The Queen of Levianta slowly stepped out, dressed in pink silky clothes which framed her delicate figure. At each side of her were two young men. At her right side was a young man with light pink hair. He wore a dark maroon coat with gold embedding and golden medals on his chest with matching trousers and black boots. He wore a pink and silver mask.

At the left side was another young man with peach colored hair. He wore a similar outfit as his brother but his was of the color of light red. He wore the same mask but the colors were inverted.

Miku tilted her head at the sight of them. They had an odd aura around them that Miku could not describe. They were obvious the mysterious bunch which troubled Miku.

Miku noticed the Queen of Levianta stagger slightly to the side to which the prince at her right immediately stepped forward and took his mother's hand. The Queen smiled gently before she was lead down the staircase with the guards close by. Miku raised a brow at this. Interesting...

"Finally, I present to you the King of Asmodean and his son, Gakupo Kamui."

Without a moment to delay, the King of Asmodean stepped out, dressed in dark violet silk clothing. Next to him was a young man with long purple hair that was tied to a ponytail. He wore a fur-lined purple uniform jacket. The jacket reaches down to the back of his knees. The fur collar forms a shawl collar on the jacket. A dark violet colonel shirt that is cropped just above his hips, white trousers with the gold stripes and black knee-high boots. He wore a violet mask with golden designs on it.

Miku thought he looked rather flamboyant. Something which was true from the way he waved to women in the ballroom, causing them to silently squeal. Miku sweat dropped and cringe. Apparently, even the King of Asmodean didn't seem to appreciate the male's actions since he seemed to be glaring at his son.

As the pair made their way down the stairs, the King of Lucifenia once more announced. "Now that I have introduced to you my honored guests this evening, I wish for all of you to enjoy yourselves and dance to your heart's content. May you all find satisfaction in tonight's ball."

With that said, the King ended his speech and the people applauded happily as they cheered. Miku was silent the whole time, gripping her hands into fists. They're all here...

All 5 royal families are in the same room. All of them...were just in her grasps.

All the anger and hatred she felt was boiling inside her. Miku's hand trailed to the side of her dress where she felt the outlines of her dagger...but that was when she glanced around to see the guards walking around the ballroom. She took a shallow breath then sighed softly, trying to calm herself.

If she left her anger show...it would be the end of it.

Miku walked into the crowd as they laughed and chattered while some have decided to take part in the dancing. Her eyes moved around the ballroom as the people enjoyed themselves. She remembered something like this in the past...

The music playing in the background, the people laughing and dancing just like this, the delicious banquet lined up on tables...

Miku didn't want to be nostalgic especially in this damned place. Miku mentally shook her head and continued examining the place. There were guards everywhere, standing stiffly against the walls as their eyes scanned their surrounding in high alert. Miku had expected this.

It would be hard for anyone to escape if they have done anything against any of the royal families in any of the five countries.

She looked towards the end of the room where the five rulers of the each country was talking to one another with knights standing close by. Miku sharply glared at them then turned away. If she looked at any of them any longer, she might not be able to contain herself. She might even get killed on the stop.

Miku continued to walk around until she spotted large crowds, specifically women gathering in different directions. She approached them silently and as she thought, the princes of the countries stood. All of them were chattering with the women who giggling and trying to grab their attention.

Miku could not hold the look of distaste from her face as she watched these women gather around these men like moths around fire. One touch and you'd burn...

Despite Miku's distaste for these women, she knew she would have to do the same soon. If she needed to make this plan work, she would have to get close enough to them to even set her scheme to motion.

 _'But how in the world am I going to even get their attention in the first place...?'_ Miku thought to herself. She knew it would be almost impossible to get close to them but she had to try something.

The music in the room changed and Miku glanced over to the dance floor where men and women were happily dancing around. Immediately, an idea struck into her mind. That's it! Perhaps a dance might be a good start but...

Miku frowned and looked over to the princes and the women surrounding them. Some of the women were obviously fidgeting and from their expressions, they were obviously hoping one of the princes would ask them for a dance. There was no way she could wait for any of them to come and ask her. In fact, there was no way they would even ask her with a crowd this large.

Miku huffed. Before she think of another way to get close, she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned and realized...it was the prince of Lucifenia leaning against the wall. Like all the other princes, he was surrounded by women wishing for his attention.

Miku hummed. Perhaps she'll start with him..

She turned and slowly walked up to the prince. Somehow, she had caught the prince's attention since he moved his head and was now looking over to her, ignoring the women around him. Miku stopped several meters away from him and the two stared at each other. Miku was silent as she lifted her hand up towards him.

There was a pause. Miku didn't move as she stared straight at the prince's mask. In the very back of her mind, she was beginning to waver slightly. If nothing happens, she would make a fool out of herself. She just hoped the prince would do something soo-

All of a sudden, the prince pushed himself from the wall and made his way towards her. The crowd of women looked at him with shock and confusion as he through them.

The prince took Miku's hand and led her to the dance floor much to everyone's shock. As soon as they reached the dance floor, everyone in the room paused as they watched them curiously. Even the music seemed to have stopped. In seconds, the room burst into mutters.

"Is that not the prince of Lucifenia, Rinto-sama?"

"Is he really going to dance tonight? This would be a first."

"Did the prince actually asked that girl to dance?"

"No, apparently it seemed like the girl was the one to invite him to a dance."

Miku tried to ignore the surprised mutters from the guests as well as the envious stares from the women around them. The prince said nothing as he lead her to the middle of the floor. He calmly placed his hand on her mid-back and took her hand while Miku placed her hand on his shoulder as they stood arms length then waltzed along the allegro tempo.

Everyone in the room watched in awe as they danced. The two kept their sights on each other as they moved across floor with such grace. Miku stared into the prince's covered eyes as he swayed and twirled her around. At first, Miku felt disturbed being touched by the prince but now...

She wasn't sure how to explain it but for some odd reason, she felt...relaxed.

Miku didn't realize the music was about to end until the prince suddenly bent her backwards into a low dip. The crowd applauded as the two held that position. Miku looked up at the prince in silence. She wasn't sure what the prince was thinking as he stared back at her.

Until Miku noticed his lips curled to a smile before he lifted her up till she was properly on her feet. The prince smiled as he brought her out of the dance floor.

Miku opened her mouth to say something but then she stopped as the prince spoke. "I enjoyed dancing with you." He said and bowed. Miku blinked. "No... Thank you for sharing this dance with me, your highness." She curtsied.

Miku was mental thankful that Lola had thought her how to dance. In the past, Lola had argued with Leon that I should at least participate in more feminine activities instead of always learning about swords play and such.

At the time, Miku didn't have an interest in dancing or sewing since she initially thought that learning such things wouldn't be of use to her. But now, she would have to take those words back.

The prince chuckled. "My pleasure...but I would like to know the name of the beautiful young woman whom I shared this dance with."

Miku's eyes sparked. This was her chance. She smiled gently and curtsied. "My name is Miku Hachune, your highness."

The prince hummed thoughtfully. "Miku Hachune hmm. I will remember that." He said with a smile. Her eyes suddenly widened when the prince took her hand then bent down and kissed the back of her hand. "I am the first and crown prince of Luifenia, Rinto Kagamine."

Rinto straightened and smiled. "I hope to know more about you soon." He said and with that, he walked away into the crowd. Miku stared after him, slightly dazed but eventually she snapped out of it and face palmed. Damn it! It was her chance to get closer to one of the princes.

"I should've pressed on further..." She grumbled to herself. Well...the good thing was that she was acquainted to him, even just a little bit. Perhaps she could-

Miku yelped when she felt an arm grab her and pull her to the side. She turned to see Gumi looking at her with shock. "What on earth did you do?" She questioned. "Do you realize that you have just danced with a prince? I mean what was that?"

Miku blinked and was about to reply when a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. "Little princess..." Gumo began with a frown. "I agree with Gumi. What on earth were you thinking? We know about your history with the five countries and all of a sudden you are dancing with one of the crown princes? What are you trying to do?"

Miku looked back and forth at the twins before she sighed. "I understand what you two are wondering..." She paused. "But I'm simply trying to prove that...I am alright now and there is nothing for you to worry."

The twins glanced at each other then back at Miku who merely smiled at them. Gumo then sighed. "Alright, if you say so." He said. Gumi looked a little more hesitant before she sighed and shrugged. Miku mentally sighed in relief.

"Anyways there is someone I wish to introduce you two to." Gumo said. The two girls raised a brow at him while he smiled. "Oh you two will see." He said as he wrapped both arms around their shoulder and began to lead them somewhere. "Let us hurry. We wouldn't want to make him waiting."

Miku let out a soft sigh before she glanced over to the direction Rinto went then looked away. They were unaware of the different pairs of eyes watching them silently.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Merry (late) Christmas and a Happy New Year guys!**

 **I can't believe the year is about to end again. I mean it felt like just a few days ago I was celebrating New year and now I'm celebrating it again. I mean...wow.**

 **Time goes by so fast. Ugh, makes me wanna cry (T_T) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a lot longer than I thought and my back is killing me from sitting in front of the computer typing this away. Meh, I guess it was worth it in a way..**

 **Well, that's it for now. Please review and favorite when you have the time, alright?**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-Yugao702**


	7. Chapter 6

"Gumo-nii, who on earth are you going to introduce us to?" Gumi couldn't help but ask as they moved through the crowd.

"Just…someone." Gumo replied simply. He had a troubled look on his face but he didn't say anything else. Miku noticed that Gumo would occasionally glance over to her with a worried look which confused her for a moment. She could tell he seemed a bit hesitant but about what?

Before she could muse about it even further, Gumo suddenly stopped which caused Miku and Gumi to stop as well. The two girls tilted their heads to him. "Gumo-nii?" Gumi began in confusion.

"Oh? What lovely ladies you have here." A voice suddenly remarked. The two looked forward to see a certain young man with dark bluish hair approach them. His bright blue mask framed well on his face as he gazed at the two girls at Gumo's side. "If I knew you brought beautiful young ladies such as these two with you Gumo, I wouldn't join with you sooner."

"My liege." Gumo bowed respectfully at the prince while the girls froze in their spots, especially Miku. She didn't think she would get to come face to face with another prince so soon. Dancing with the Prince Rinto was tricky but to think the prince of Marlon would approach them so freely like this.

"Are you not going to introduce them to me, Gumo? I'm interested to know their names." The prince said and Gumo nodded. "Of course. This is my twin sister Gumi Megpoid." He pointed over to Gumi who shameless gapping at the prince. Her mouth hanged almost unladylike and her eyes were wide like saucers.

Gumo had to nudge his elbow into Gumi's side and clear his throat when he noticed how rude she was being in front of the prince. Gumi immediately snapped out of it and hastily curtsied in a nervous manner. The prince chuckled, obviously amused. Gumo sighed before he glanced over to Miku and reluctantly introduced her. "And this is Miku Hachune."

Unlike Gumi, Miku steeled herself and gracefully curtsied. She lifted her head and stared into the prince's masked eyes. She didn't know why but she could tell he was examining her and he smiled. "Truly beautiful women we have here tonight." He muttered as he bowed politely to the women. "I am the prince of Marlon, Kaito Shion and it is an honor to meet you."

"No, the honor is ours, your highness." Miku softly said. The prince- Kaito smiled. "I must say…" He began. "I admire your bravery just now, Hachune-san. Not many women would have the courage to ask a man to dance with her, what's more a prince."

"Well, I simply thought that it would be dull if I must wait for a man to come and ask me to dance. It just seems ridiculous for a young woman to just stand around like wallflowers, hoping someone would notice them." Miku replied frankly. In her opinion, she thought it was stupid for a woman to just do nothing but roam around, hoping that a man would take notice of her and sweep her off her feet like in romance novels. It was stupid but in this society, that was the reality.

Kaito chuckled at that and nodded. "I see. I understand what you are trying to point out." He said then grinned. "You really are an interesting person."

"Ehem." Gumo cleared his throat. "Your highness, forgive me for interrupting but there are others who would like to greet you." He glanced over to the side to see several people staring at their direction, particularly at the prince.

Kaito noticed this too and sighed heavily. "That is true. Well I suppose it can't be helped." He then looked back at Miku and smiled apologetically. "I wish we could talk more but sadly I must leave for now." Miku didn't respond but was soon taken back when the prince suddenly took her hand and brought it up to his lips. She simply froze in place as he place a light kiss to her knuckles for an extended period of time. Gumi and Gumo also froze in surprise and looked back and forth at the two, unsure what to do.

Kaito pulled away and smiled once more. "Till we meet again, my lady." He then released her hand. Kaito turned to Gumi and did the same, lifting her hand to his lips but the amount of time was a lot short then Miku's as he immediately released Gumi's hand and walked into the sea of people.

The twins immediately turned to Miku, both with worried looks. "Miku-chan? Are you okay?" Gumi asked. Miku looked at them with confusion. "Of course I am." She replied. "Is there something wrong?"

The twins didn't respond for a moment and simply glanced at each other but Miku already understood the gazes between them and she sighed. "How many times must I repeat myself? I'm alright. It's been years since that night and…there's not really much I could do now." She said, almost sadly. "It's true that what I'm feeling right now is…complicated but don't worry, I won't do anything rash like attack the princes or something."

Miku tried to lighten the mood, although the twins still looked doubtful. The two simply decided to drop the topic and nodded, much to Miku's relief. Miku then looked over to Gumo. "But on a more important manner…Gumo-kun, could you explain how you came to know the prince of Marlon?"

From the way they interacted, the two seemed very familiar to each other, especially the prince calling Gumo with such familiarity. It was incredibly suspicious.

"Now that I think about it…" Gumi added. "How _did_ you come to know someone like the prince?"

Gumo paused for a minute before he gave a wary smile. "Yes well…about that…" He began. The two girls stared at him intently as he scratched the back of his head then sighed. "Well...the thing is…would you two believe me if I told you I was the personal butler of the crown prince of Marlon?"

There was a pause among them as they tried processing the information before it finally sunk in and they gaped. " _Ehhhh_ ~!" Gumi exclaimed loudly, causing Gumo to slap a hand over her lips when he noticed people near to them were looking at them with curious looks. "Gumi, you don't need to yell." Gumo scolded as he looked apologetically at the people. Gumi's lips curled downward from underneath his hand and swatted his hand with a huff.

Miku couldn't help but gap at Gumo as well. She then thought about the various gifts Gumo had sent them over the few years and finally understood how he managed to afford them. _'The personal butler of a prince…'_ Miku thought. "How did you even manage to become the butler of a prince in the first place?" Miku bluntly asked.

It was almost near impossible to get such a high position like that in simply two years, especially with their poor background. You either had to be part of sophisticated family with well-refined background or had many connections which could help vouch for you.

Two things Gumo neither had which made it even more questionable on how he managed to become the personal servant of one of the members of the most powerful family within the country of blue.

"It's a very long story." Gumo sighed. "But to summarize it, I was having trouble searching for work within Marlon but one thing led to another and…I sort of managed to impress the prince I guess."

"Impress the prince?" Miku repeated in confusion and Gumo shook his head. "Like I said, it's a long story, I'll explain it to you next time." He dismissed with a wave. Miku frowned, unsatisfied with answer but knowing Gumo…she knew she would get much out of him at this point.

Miku sighed in defeat and nodded. Gumo didn't say anything at first until he turned to Miku. "Are you…alright with this, little princess?" He asked. Miku paused at this. She knew what he was asking about. Working for a family that ruined her life was a difficult thing to accept. Something Miku will admit but…

Miku thought about all the things Gumo sent, not to mention the money which helped support their family. She knew Gumo was only doing this to support them so she had no right to get angry at him. He was doing this for their sakes... Miku lifted her head to Gumo and gently smiled.

Gumo seemed relieved at this and he smiled as well. "Now then, how about we try to enjoy this night for now, my ladies?" He said. Gumi brightened immediately as she grabbed Gumo by the arm. "Oh! The banquet here is amazing! Let's go there first!"

"Ah! Wait Gumi-!" Miku began but Gumi dashed through the crowd, dragging her unwilling brother alongside her until they disappeared, completely leaving Miku behind. Miku stood there, almost dumbly at the fact she was once again left on her own.

Miku sighed heavily and shook her head. Well, it was probably better this way. Miku's eyes hardened as she remembered the real reason she even bothered attending this accursed ball. She turned and walked around the ball.

She noticed several people have been glancing over to her direction as she walked by. She could tell it was because of her long greenish hair. Miku didn't really like the attention. Despite how she lived now, she was actually a very sheltered child, even after she escaped from the castle.

Leon was worried that after the incident, she would be spotted by anyone from the five kingdoms and get captured or even worse. Although she would occasionally go to the village that is close to their home and talk with the people there, it was still not enough for her to be used to such attention.

Even more so when she was at the castle since her parents refuse to let her out for reasons and the only she ever encounter with were the servants…

Miku's chest suddenly grew heavy as she thought about her past. Now that she thought about it…she had a rather lonely childhood when she was at the castle. There wasn't a single person close to her age at the time and she often spent she days alone in the past. It was strange how she never realized it till now…

Miku shook her head. That wasn't important right now, right now she should planning ways on how she could approach the other princes as soon as possible.

She had managed to meet at least two princes but that is clearly not enough. Small talk is not going to be enough for her to seduce them. She had to find a way to interact with them more but how?

Miku realized that this ball alone would not be enough for her to properly interact with any of the princes but this was her only chance to actually meet with them…

Miku soon realized that perhaps her plan had a few holes but…that was not going to stop her. She just need a bit of time to figure things out and-

"Excuse me but may I have this dance?" Miku stopped and turned to side to a hand offered to her. Her eyes trailed up from the person's hand up to the arm then finally the face where her eyes met with a silver and pink mask.

She blinked when she realized the person in front of her was the second prince of Levianta. Another prince approaching her so casually like this…Was this really a coincidence?

Miku smiled and took his hand. "Of course your highness." She said as he led her towards the dance floor to dance. He calmly placed his hand on her mid-back and took her hand while Miku placed her hand on his shoulder as they stood arms length then waltzed along the allegro tempo.

Although the person she was dancing with was a prince, they didn't garner much attention as Miku had with Rinto but all the same, she was glad she be the center of attention once again. It was an uncomfortable feeling after all.

There was silence between them as they twirled around on the dance floor. Miku wondered if she should start a conversation but what should she say? She mused about it for a minute before she heard a soft mutter. Miku blinked and looked up at the prince. "Huh?" She uttered.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" He said in a low husky voice. Miku blinked once more then nodded. "Yes your highness." She replied. "And…how about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

There was a pause between them before he responded. "In a way." Miku wasn't sure how to continue the conversation after such a short reply. Perhaps this prince was one of those silent types, making it a little difficult for Miku to find out what else to say.

Miku forced out a smile as they continued dancing. "Is that so?" She said and thought for a moment. "Well to be honest your highness…I lied. This ball is a rather dull."

The second prince of Levianta lifted his head and tilted his head. "Really?" He said, a tone of surprise barely visible in his voice. Miku nodded. "Yes. There isn't much to do except empty chatter and dancing. In all honesty…I wouldn't bother attending balls such as these."

Although she was simply trying to do small talk, she was actually being honest. She didn't know why but for some reason…she can tell he felt the same way, even if just a little bit.

And she was right as the prince's lips curled upward into a smile. "That is true." He agreed. "It truly is dull but it can't be helped that I must attend these occasions as a prince."

"Have you not asked your family if you could skip such events?" Miku asked and the prince chuckled. "I have once mentioned it but as expected I was scolded." He said then paused. "Perhaps I said too much already. Please ignore everything I said just now."

"Would that include that?" Miku said with a sly smile. The peach haired prince laughed softly. "Well that is your choice." He said. The music soon ended and they both bowed towards each other before he led her out of the dance floor. "Thank you for this dance, your highness." Miku smiled.

The prince shook his head. "Please. Just call me Mikio Megurine." He introduced himself. "And if I might ask for your name, my lady."

"I am Miku. Miku Hachune." Miku curtsied and Mikio smiled. "A pleasure, my lady. Perhaps in another time, I shall introduce to you my older brother."

"That would be nice." Miku said. Although it would've been better if he introduced her to him now but she can't complain. "Well then, I must go and look for my brother for now so I hope we meet again, my lady." Mikio said as he bowed. Miku simply smiled and nodded as Mikio returned the smile before leaving.

Miku sighed heavily as Mikio disappeared into the crowd. She had managed to meet three princes now but…she was still wasn't making much progress.

Meeting them was one thing but to actually interact was different. Trying to seduce them was even more of a challenge.

Miku had tried figuring out how to get close to the remaining princes but they were simply out of her reach due to the huge crowd of women, hoping to catch their eye. Miku frowned. This was going to be very difficult

Miku walked around, thinking about what to do until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Gumo standing right behind her. "There you are." He said. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Really, well you two did leave me alone in the middle of the crowd." Miku deadpanned and Gumo smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that but you know Gumi." He said.

"Speaking of which…where is Gumi?" Miku asked as she looked around but she didn't see the certain greenette anywhere.

"She's…just taking a breath outside." Gumo explained with a strained expression. Miku raised a brow at this. "Why?" She questioned and Gumo scratched the back of his head. "Well…we were at the banquet and Gumi decided to help herself but…"

"Could it be…she ate too much and hurt her stomach?" Miku guessed and Gumo sighed in confirmation. "Honestly that girl can be too much sometimes." He grumbled. "Anyways little princess, we should probably leave since Gumi can't seem to handle herself right now."

"Leave? Now?" Miku said in shock. No, she can't leave now. She didn't even get the chance to actually talk with the rest of the princes and she barely made progress in talking with the ones she has met. "No, we can't." She quickly said.

"Why not?" Gumo questioned. Miku fell silent. She can't tell Gumo about her plans, especially since he was the closest to the prince of Marlon. Even though she knew Gumo since childhood, that didn't mean she could easily trust him with her plans, he might even try to stop her therefore she can't tell him anything.

Gumo frowned at her silence before continuing. "Little princess, we should really get going, not only for Gumi's sake but for yours as well." He said. "Gumo-kun, I said I'm-" Miku began but was immediately cut off. "Little princess it's not safe for you here. It's already dangerous to bring you here in the first place and I even took a huge risk to introduce you to the prince of Marlon, therefore I can't put you in any more danger than this."

"Gumo-kun…" Miku muttered. Gumo reached out and gently cupped her cheek. "Little princess, you have to trust me on this." He said. "It's for your own good…"

Miku fell mute for a moment but then slowly nodded. Miku didn't want to leave yet but with the way Gumo looked at her, she knew she couldn't change his mind so she had no choice to agree.

Gumo softly sighed in relief before he smiled. "Good, I already asked Shion-sama to escort you back to the inn so shall go now little princess?" He offered his hand to her and Miku took it with a small smile. As they moved across the room to leave, Miku took one last glance at the end of the room where the royals were chatting and narrowed her eyes.

' _I swear…'_ Miku thought to herself. _'I will take everything away from you like you did to me…'_

With that, the two left the palace where their carriage was waiting, next to it was Gumi leaning against the carriage as she held her stomach with a pained smile. The two warily smiled at her before they stepped into the carriage.

The coachman snapped the reins and the carriage began moving. Miku watched from the window as they distance from the castle in silence.

* * *

Within the castle, Rinto moved around the ballroom as he smiled and greeted most of the guests. Being the crown prince of Lucifenia, he had grown used to welcoming people as one of his basic training and honestly…he found it rather tiring to always put on a smile.

"Rinto-sama." He paused then turned around to see a certain blue haired prince walking up to him with his usual gentle smile. Rinto smiled back at him. "Kaito-sama, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has been." Kaito agreed. "The last time we spoke it was when I invited you to Marlon last month right?"

"You owe me some pearls by the way."

"I said I would give them to you soon. Just be patient till then." Kaito said, avoiding the subject with a dismissive wave. "Anyways I was just curious if any of the other princes have spoken to you."

"Not all of them." Rinto said. He had spoken with some princes as he was roaming around the ballroom, especially the prince of Asmodean, Gakupo Kamui who had been asking repeatedly who was that woman he had danced with and what her name was. It was tiresome being questioned repeatedly by him so Rinto escaped and had managed to evade him as much as possible during the whole night but that wasn't important right now.

"Why do you ask?" Rinto questioned back and Kaito shrugged nonchalantly. "No reason. After your dance with that lovely green haired woman, everyone seemed curious about why you agreed to dance when you never danced with anyone before."

Everyone knew that Rinto would always refuse to dance with anyone during formal events such as these. It wasn't that Rinto didn't know how to dance but it was more like Rinto simply didn't feel like dancing with anyone at all.

Rinto had danced with women before but it was usually because someone had requested him to but for him to dance with someone in his own free will, it never once happened...until now.

"It was interesting." Rinto said frankly. "I never imagined a woman would be the first to ask me to dance though."

"She was quite brave to that." Kaito remarked. "Especially with our status, most –if not, all- women would simply wait on us till we ask them to dance and honestly it's making me claustrophobic."

Rinto couldn't help but agree. Being surrounded by people during such events is very uncomfortable and almost makes it hard to breath. He often wished people would stop sticking so close to them to the point of discomfort.

"Yes, she is very brave." Rinto said. For a woman to approach a man to a dance is indeed unusual and it breaks common social norms but…it was actually amusing in Rinto's opinion. Not only was she interesting but her appearance as well…

There wasn't anything wrong with her appearance, in fact she was quite lovely but what stood out the most for him was her beautiful long teal hair. It was no secret that people with green hair was a fascination to many people, especially after the incident that took place in the now ruined kingdom, Elphegort.

Rinto wasn't sure what exactly happened to the kingdom of green and had once questioned his father about it but his father would sharply dismiss the topic as though it was taboo to even mention about Elphegort. In the end, Rinto gave up and never asked about it ever again. "It's ashame I might never meet someone like her again." He sighed.

"Not quite actually." Kaito began and Rinto raised a brow. "My personal servant is somewhat related to the young lady. I was pretty surprised when I found out about it."

"Your servant?" Rinto repeated. Kaito nodded in response. "Yes if you want I could ask about her for you."

Rinto hummed as he mused about it. It could be a good opportunity. The castle was quiet and dull with barely anything to entertain them so to have a person as interesting as her around might make his boring days a little more lively. Not to mention, his younger brother…

"I will think about it." Rinto replied and Kaito chuckled. After a short conversation with the blue haired prince, Rinto decided that perhaps it was time for him to return to his bed chambers to rest. It has been a very long night after all.

"I should be going now. It is already getting late." Rinto excused himself. Kaito gave him a look of understanding. There wasn't much for them to converse on despite their close relationship therefore Kaito didn't force Rinto to continue with empty chatter and Kaito smiled politely. "Then I hope we could speak with each other again soon, Rinto-sama."

"Same here. Well then, good night Kaito-sama." Rinto bowed respectfully before he moved to the end of the room where the royals were chatting. He climbed up the stairs and approached his father who was speaking with the king of Marlon. "Father." He called out. His father pause his conversation with the king of Marlon and turned to him. "I would like to excuse myself for tonight."

"Excuse yourself? But you are one of the hosts for this ball, my son." The king said. "A future king mustn't simply leave when a ball is occurring, you should just sta-"

"Beloved." Rinto's mother, the queen started as she approached the two. "Perhaps Rinto is right. It has been a long and tiring night and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves so they wouldn't even notice him gone."

The king of Lucifinia frowned at this but thought about it for a moment then sighed. "Alright then." He muttered. "I shall allow you to take your rest for tonight."

"Thank you Father." Rinto said with a bow and turned to leave but paused when his father spoke up once more. "Oh and tell your brother that next time he should take his responsibilities more seriously and come to these occasions. He should know his place as a prince of Lucifenia and act responsibly for once."

Rinto glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "Alright Father…I'll tell him about it." With that said, Rinto lifted the red curtain and walked away into the halls of the castle. Rinto sighed as he took off his mask, finally feeling comfortable and continued making his way down the hall.

The hallway was cold and silent with not a single person to be seen. Most of the servants were in the ballroom, serving the guests so it was no surprise that the hallway was even more lifeless than usual.

Rinto turned to a corner and paused in front of a certain bedroom. He stood there for a moment before he reached up and knocked on the wooden door. "Go away." A boyish voice dryly responded from behind the door. "Len, it is me." Rinto said.

There was no response for awhile but Rinto knew better and opened the door. The room was slightly dark with only a single candle on a desk lighting the room dimly. On the bed was a young man with blond hair. He dressed similar out to Rinto but was slightly wrinkled and unkempt as he laid on the bed lazily as he tossed a ball up and caught it and repeated the process with a bored expression on his face.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Rinto remarked with an uncharacteristic sarcasm within his tone as he walked into the room. Len snorted as he tossed the ball into the air. "It's a lot more fun than being out there doing meaningless talk with strangers."

"You still should have been there Len." Rinto sighed as he made his way towards his brother. "It is part of our responsibility as the princes of Lucifenia to appear in a ball that we, the royal family are hosting."

Len groaned in response. "Why should I? It's not like anyone would wonder where the second prince of Lucifenia would be. I mean, I'm not the one who would be inheriting the throne so no one would be interested in looking for me."

Rinto sighed. "Len don't think like that. You are just as important as any member in this family." He said. "But still…even though you are somewhat free from the responsibility of being heir to the throne, you are still needed to appear within the eyes of the people."

"That's too boring." Len groaned. "Besides I don't like people crowding around me, it's just suffocating."

Rinto shook his head. "That's true but it can't be helped. Escaping the ball is not a solution either." He said. "Father isn't very happy with that. He even had to come up with an excuse for your absence in the ball."

Len snorted loudly at that. "Of course he would." He grumbled and sat up. "But enough with father, has anything interesting happened in the ball? I'm sure there wasn't anything great to talk about though."

Rinto hummed. "Actually…" He began with a smirk. "There was something interesting…" And so the two brothers spent the night discussing about the mysterious woman in the pitch black dress.

* * *

 **A/N: Its been awhile since I last updated this story. Brings back so many memories.**

 **Anyways hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know while writing and rereading this story of mine, I began to feel like I'm writing some kind of Otome game.**

 **Its weird but I really feel like this could actually be made into an Otome game which made me laugh.**

 **I can literally picture this as an otome game where you had to pick a route of who you would take revenge on first and such but end up falling in love with him. The more I think of it like that, the more I realize it really has the potential to be a game like that. It was really amusing to think about.**

 **Anyways thank you for supporting this story and I hope you guys will read the next chapter soon.**

 **Well that's it for now so until then guys! Farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


	8. Chapter 7

Miku sighed heavily as she stared out of the window. She was absentmindedly brushing her long teal hair repeatedly but had paused as she became lost in thought. A day has passed since the ball and Miku had been feeling rather…frustrated.

She had a chance. A huge chance to get close to the princes and yet she made no progress at all! She had managed to meet with some of the princes but she was unable to deepen their conversation nor had the chance to actually perk their interest enough. What's worse is that she didn't meet all of the princes.

Now she had no chance of meet any of them again. The ball was her only chance and now…

Miku sighed once more and Gumi, who was busily fixing her things in the chest at the end of her bed, looked up at Miku and frowned. "Is something wrong, Miku-chan?" She asked.

Miku looked over to Gumi and smiled warily. "No, it's nothing." She said as she resumed brushing her hair. The plans she had in mind were impossible after all. There were too many holes and faults.

She should've expected that the ball alone wouldn't be enough but still-

 _Knock Knock_

The two girls paused and glanced at the door. The two looked at each other, wondering who it could be before Gumi called out. "Coming!" She stood up, brushing the dirty off her skirt before approaching the door. She opened it and gasped when she saw who it was. "Oh! Gumo-nii!"

Gumo smiled at his sister. "Good morning Gumi, Little princess." He greeted. Miku returned the smile and was about to greet him as well when Gumi cut in. "What are you doing here? Come on in, Gumo-nii!" Gumi exclaimed as she grabbed her brother's arm and tugged him inside.

"No, I can't stay for long." Gumo said, although he was already dragged inside by his sister. "Why not?" Gumi pouted. "Is it some gentleman's code that they shouldn't come into a lady's bedroom or something?"

"No, no it's not that." Gumo awkwardly laughed. "I will be leaving for Marlon soon so I just came by to say goodbye."

"Leaving already?" Miku joined in as she tied her hair into her signature pigtails. "But you haven't been here for long."

"Unfortunately the king and queen decided that they had stayed away from their kingdom for too long so we will be going back soon." Gumo explained. Gumi frowned, dissatisfied. "Do you really need to leave so soon?" She asked. "We haven't seen each other for so long…"

Gumo looked down at his sister and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry little sis but there is nothing I can do." He said and patted her on the head. "I'll make sure to write to you more and maybe next time I'll even take you to Marlon."

"Really?" Gumi said in surprise and Gumo nodded. Gumi grinned and embraced her brother tightly. Gumo returned the hug with a smile but that was when he looked up to Miku and his expression changed.

Miku noticed the change and realized the expression he had was the same look he gave her when he was about to introduce her to Kaito. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Gumo didn't respond as he released his sister. He smiled down at her. "Gumi, there is something I would like to talk with little princess so if it's okay, could you leave the room first?" He asked. Gumi blinked and was about to question him but when she noticed the serious look Gumo was giving her, she mutely nodded and stood up.

She looked over to Miku and smiled. "I'll just be downstairs to talk with Sonika-san, alright?" She then smiled to her brother as well before she turned and made her way to the door.

When they were finally alone, Gumo looked over to Miku with a grave expression. "Little princess…" He began and Miku stared at him. "Visiting us to say goodbye…wasn't the only reason you came by huh?" She muttered.

As though to confirm her thoughts, Gumo sighed and took out what looked like a letter from his coat. He stared at the letter for a good minute before he let out another shallow breath. "I knew it was a mistake to let you come to the ball." He muttered regrettably. "Pa is really going to kill me if he finds out about this."

"About what?" Miku said in confusion. Gumo was hesitant before he slowly gave her the letter. "It is for you."

"Me?" Miku echoed in surprise as she reached for the letter. Gumo nodded stiffly. "It's from…the crown prince of Lucifenia."

Miku froze when she heard the title and snapped her head to Gumo then at the letter. She took the letter and stared at it. "Why…would the prince of Lucifenia write a letter to me?"

Gumo shook his head. "I don't know." He paused like he was debating whether to continue. "But during the early morning, Kagamine-sama had personally asked me about you and where you are staying?"

"What?" Miku was speechless. The crown prince, Rinto Kagamine…was asking about _her_? But why?

"Yes and honestly I was reluctant to tell him." Gumo paused once more. "I didn't tell him much, of course…and I didn't tell him exactly where you were staying."

"Was the prince angry?"

"No, it's more like he expected that I wouldn't say much...but he did give me the letter to deliver it to you in case we meet."

"How did he even know that you and I know each other?"

"Apparently Shion-sama told him about my relations with you. I still can't believe he did that though." Gumo grumbled the last part to himself.

Miku looked down at the envelope, staring at the waxed seal of the Lucifenia's royal family. She tried clawing at the seal and opened the letter. She quickly read the letter and there was a long silence in the air.

"What does it say?" Gumo asked with slight agitation. Miku didn't say anything at first until she lifted her head with a bewildered look. "Its…an invitation." She muttered in surprise.

"Invitation?" Gumo repeated in confusion. "The prince is inviting me to the castle today." Miku clarified, shock clear on her face.

Gumo was just as shock as his jaw dropped. He stared at her unblinkingly. "What for?"

"It doesn't say why but it says he would like to talk with me in the castle." Miku said with a dazed look. She was this close to actually giving up on her plans since she thought that there was no hope for her to meeting any of the princes again but…suddenly an opportunity had fallen right into her lap.

Was this a sign? Was luck finally coming to her side after all these years?

Miku couldn't stop the mischievous smile from her lips. There was no way she could let this chance slip! "I'm going." She mumbled absentmindedly.

"Huh?" Gumo uttered, clearly not believing what he was hearing. "I'm going to the castle." Miku repeated herself and stood up. She grabbed her makeup and began fixing herself in front of the mirror while Gumo stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait, wait, wait." Gumo began, waving his hands in front of him. "You can't honestly be serious about going to the castle."

"I'm completely serious Gumo-kun. I'm going as soon as possible."

"Is this a joke? Little princess, you do realize what you are saying, right?"

"Yes, I am. I can't pass up on this chance so I need to get ready."

"Little princess, you must be crazy to be seriously considering on going to that castle! I won't allow it!"

"And why not?"

Miku span around to Gumo with a frustrated expression while Gumo stood very close in front of her with a very serious look. "Little princess, do you realize who you are? You are a princess of a kingdom which Lucifenia and the other four countries have destroyed and you are part of a family they believe have been killed." He said, narrowing his eyes dangerously at her. "If you get caught, getting arrested would be the least of your worries."

"Now you're starting to sound like Leon-san." Miku grunted as she turned her back to him, staring into her mirror. "I'm still going, regardless of what you say."

"Are you not worried that you would get caught by someone while you are there?" Gumo darkly said. "If someone ever realizes that you are the surviving royal member of the ruined kingdom, Elphegort…we won't be able to protect you and I don't want that."

He placed a hand on Miku's, causing her to look at him over her shoulder as he looked at her with worried eyes. "Please reconsider it."

"Gumo-kun…I'm sorry but I'm still going." Miku said as she looked away and Gumo frowned. "Why? Why do you even want to that castle in the first place? I thought you hated the royal families of the five countries and suddenly you want to accept the invitation of one of the princes? What on earth are you thinking?"

Miku fell mute and just stared at her reflection blankly. He wouldn't understand…There was no way she could make him understand her purpose even if she tried...

Gumo finally sighed. "Fine, I won't stop you but…" He then cupped her cheek to make her face him once more. Concern clear in his eyes as well as sadness. "Whatever it is you are planning…please be careful."

Miku couldn't respond, instead she held Gumo's hand cupping her cheek and slowly nodded. Without another word, Gumo stepped away from her and started to leave the room. Miku was left alone in the room in complete silence before she sighed and slump down on a chair. The air felt thick with tension, making her feel exhausted as she curled her hands into fists on her lap.

She had to make her plan work. Even though the people around her begin to worry…she had to make her plan work, no matter the cause.

* * *

Miku stared at the large palace gates with a blank look on her face. This was it. Here she was, right in front of the gates but…

Miku placed a hand on her chest as it thumped rapidly. She was nervous. Well…it wasn't really surprising…

Miku glanced back at the castle and frowned slightly. Maybe she should came with a carriage…She shook her head. No, she shouldn't think much about that. There was no way she would ask Gumo for a carriage, especially after their heated argument and using the wagon was out of the question.

Going to the castle alone was the only option she had. She decided not to tell Gumi that she had been invited to the palace by the prince since it would only worry her. Instead she had told Gumi that she would be out for awhile to shop for something.

Gumi had wanted to join but Miku immediately rejected it and advised her to stay and continue keeping Sonika company instead. Gumi was confused at first but reluctantly agreed in the end.

A part of her wondered what would Gumi do if she really told her about where she was really going. She would probably say the same thing as her brother…

Miku shook her head. Now was not the time to think, she really needs to go in. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the gate. The guards on duty noticed her approaching and immediately brought their guard up.

"Halt! Who are you?" One of them questioned sternly as he glared down at the female. Miku was unfazed by the harsh stares and curtsied gracefully. "My name is Miku Hachune. I am expected by the crown prince, Rinto Kagamine-sama."

A look of recognition flashed on their faces and their shoulders eased slightly. "I see. So you are Miku Hachune-san." The other guard muttered. "I will lead you inside, my lady. One of the servants will be waiting for you by the door."

Miku nodded and strolled past the gate with one of the guards leading her through. They climbed up the large front stairs of castle and on top of the stairs was a young man with sandy blond hair. He was dressed in a servant's uniform with a bright yellow coat over it.

He waited at the top of the stairs as though he knew she would come to the castle at this exact time. He had a dignified aura around him which surprised Miku a bit as she had seen this type around the princes.

The blond haired servant bowed respectfully to her as they stopped in front of him. "Greetings, lady Hachune." He said. "My name is Nero Akita. The prince has been expecting your arrival."

Miku smiled and curtsied politely. "Yes, I am sure of that."

The servant- Nero straightened himself and nodded to the guard who nodded back and turned around to return to his post at the gate. Nero then turned back to Miku. "Well then, if you will please follow me my lady." He said before he moved into the castle with Miku following behind him.

As they stepped into the palace, Miku couldn't help but let her eyes roam around carefully. The floor was marble, making each step they take resound in the empty halls and the walls were painted in bright gold with decors of all sort covering it, most of them were paintings of sceneries that seemed oddly familiar to Miku but soon ignored it.

The halls were unusually empty and silent. Miku barely saw any servants walk by and when she does, the servants would pause for a moment then nod respectfully at Nero who would quietly return the gesture. Most of the servants would only spare a short (but slightly confused) glance towards Miku before nonchalantly continuing their way, while some would just downright ignore her.

Miku wasn't really offended with the way they acted. Perhaps it was because they had served the royal family as well as countless noble families that would visit the castle, long enough that they clearly knew Miku was not part of any important or sophisticated family of some sort and that they had no need to treat her so highly. (Not like Miku wanted it anyways)

The silence between Nero and Miku seemed tense and somewhat uncomfortable for Miku. She thought about it for a moment before she reluctantly spoke up. "Err...Akita-san."

Nero paused and turned to Miku. She didn't speak right away since she was thinking of what to say next. "Umm...where perhaps is the crown prince?" She asked, almost sheepishly. Nero looked at her without blinking. "Rinto-sama is with the king at the moment but he had instructed me to lead you to one of the study rooms in case you had arrived early." He explained nonchalantly, his stone expression unchanged.

"I see..." Miku muttered. There was a short pause between them before Miku began once more. "I noticed that the castle is rather quiet." She remarked, looking around the unnervingly silent hall.

Nero didn't say a word at first but then replied. "Yes her majesty, the queen values 'peace and tranquility' as she had quoted therefore she had ordered the servants to speak as softly as possible."

"Isn't that rather inconvenient?"

"To be honest...yes, it can be rather...difficult but it's queen's orders."

"Surely the king or even the princes have at least spoken up about this."

"Well I cannot say much about that but..." Nero made a troubled expression. "Let's just say the queen...isn't very easy to convince."

"Must be difficult. Its surprising how you even managed to communicate with any of the servants here without making much sound." Miku thought about the servants they had passed and the way interacted with Nero. It was very clear that they were indeed strictly following the queen's orders.

Miku thought about how unreasonable the queen's orders were. Disliking noise to the point of having her servants speak in little to no words was almost ridiculous. It was amazing they managed to cooperate with one another in such strict rules.

Apparently Nero had the same thoughts as his expression twisted and he started. "Yes indeed." He agreed. "It has been rather difficult as some of the servants aren't very good in their work which can be rather frustrating as I cannot truly scolded them properly. If one ever disrupts the silence here, the servants would be punished. Unfortunately I am no exemption to this rule. It's truly, truly _frustrating_."

Miku stared at Nero began to rant about this rule in irritation. It seems he had been holding his frustrations for awhile now but she didn't really mind, in fact...she was a little bit amused by him. It was better than the total silence, after all.

Nero then suddenly stopped before clearing his throat. "I apologize." He said, rather embarrassed. "I have said too much. Please forget everything I have said."

"Oh don't worry." Miku said, waving it off with an amused look on her face. "I won't tell anyone that you had just disobeyed the queen's rule by ranting for the past few minutes."

Nero blinked at this, slightly taken back but he snorted and turned around. "Let us continue on our way, my lady." He ended as he once more began moving forward with Miku following after him. The two didn't speak a word after that but the atmosphere around seemed to have lightened a bit which relieved Miku.

Nero then finally stopped in front of a room and opened the door, gesturing Miku to enter which she did. "The prince will be with you shortly." He said. "Until then, please make yourself comfortable which I get some tea for you."

Miku nodded. "Thank you Akita-san." She said politely. Nero bowed before he turned and left, closing the door behind him. Miku span around and glanced around the study room. The room was large with several shelves of books in each side. The room felt more like a library to Miku then a study room, in fact this room was even _bigger_ than the library back in her town.

Her eyes roamed around until it stopped at the glass windows in front of her. Miku walked over to one of the windows and peeked outside. Outside the window was a field of flowers. Flowers of all sorts bloomed beautifully, adding color to the ground and in a short distance, there was a large oak tree that stood tall and firm. Close to it was the huge pure white wall that surrounded the castle.

The scenery would have been beautiful, if not for that wall. Miku thought the wall look cold and unwelcoming, rather than protective. It felt rather...isolating.

Miku frowned and was about to move away when she caught something from the corner of her eye. She turned back to the window before her eyes widened when she spotted a familiar blond...with _cat ears_ on top of his head peeking from a shrub. "What in the..." Miku couldn't help but mumble as she watched.

Seewoo scanned the area carefully as though making sure no one was around. When he was certain, he moved out of his hiding place and began to tiptoe out of the bush, cautiously looking around.

Miku was baffled at the sight of him. What on earth is he doing? Miku reached over to one of the window knobs and opened the window. Immediately, she was hit by the scent of flowers. The cool breeze gently hit her form, causing her hair to flutter and she shuddered slightly from the cold.

Miku then frowned and called out. "What are you doing?"

Seewoo froze and snapped his head towards her. Their eyes met and there was a slight pause between them. Seewoo then relaxed when he realized who it was. "Oh it's only you." He sighed in relief. "You really shouldn't surprise me like that, my lady! I almost had a heart attack!" He exclaimed dramatically placing his hand on his chest.

Miku rolled her eyes in response. "Just explain why are you here and what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, my lady." Seewoo responded. "Why are you here in the castle?"

Miku huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, if you must know..." She began. "I was invited here by the crown prince himself."

"You were invited here by the prince?" Seewoo repeated in surprise. Miku nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Seewoo raised a brow before he mumbled to himself. "I see...so _that_ was what he meant." Miku was confused, unable to hear what he just said. "Did you say something?" She questioned.

Seewoo turned to her and smiled. "I didn't realize you were actually from an important family, my lady." He said. "For you to be invited into the palace, you must be from a noble family then. I apologize for being rude then." He bowed, though Miku could tell he was simply joking with her.

Miku rolled her eyes once more. "No, it's not like that." She corrected. "I'm actually just a commoner and nothing else." Ignoring her true heritage, she was really just a commoner now so there wasn't any use to treat her so formally anymore anyways.

"But a commoner who is invited in to the castle by the prince, you must be special then." Seewoo smiled. Miku then scoffed. "Special? Now that just sounds ridiculous." She dismissed with a wave. "There is nothing special about me at all."

"Maybe, maybe not." Seewoo shrugged. "Either way, being invited here has be a real honor."

"Riiight." Miku grumbled. "Anyways enough about me. What about you? Why is a thief sneaking around in the castle?" Miku narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as she accused him. "Are you here to steal something?"

"No way." Seewoo immediately denied with a cringe. "If I even get caught stealing here, my head would be on a silver platter!" He shuddered at the thought.

"Being in the castle, uninvited isn't exactly justifiable either." Miku commented with blank look. "So why exactly are you here?"

Seewoo shifted his weight and crossed his arms behind his head. "I'm just here for...business."

Miku arched a brow. "What kind of business?" She asked curiously. Seewoo shook his head. "Can't tell. Personal business." He winked which made Miku frown in response. "Well, I guess it is none of my business anyways." She sighed. "And judging from your actions just now...I assume your 'business' is done?"

Seewoo nodded. "Yup and I was just about to leave when you suddenly called out to me. I must say I'm happy that you did." He grinned and Miku groaned. "Don't flatter yourself." She said. "I'm still annoyed by the way that you made me your accomplice last time."

"Accomplice? Since when?" Seewoo tilted his head in confusion. Miku groaned once more. "Idiot. When we first met! You gave me that necklace remember?"

"Oh! That time!" Seewoo exclaimed as he lightly pound his hand in realization. "And hey, that was a gift to our first meeting! Which reminds me, did you keep the necklace safe and sound?"

"I sold it off."

"What?! And that was suppose to be our commemoration ton our fated meeting!" Seewoo dramatically sobbed and Miku's eye twitched before she sighed. "Enough already. Geez so how are you going to escape? You obviously can't just stroll out to the main gate with the guards outside."

Seewoo then grinned even wider. "That's easy." He then twisted and lazily pointed over to the large oak tree near the wall. "I just have to climb that tree over there. After all...that how I got in in the first place."

Miku blinked. "You just climbed up the wall?" She said in disbelief. If climbing up that wall was _that_ easy then there was no point in putting it up in the first place. Seewoo just smiled sheepishly. "Actually there are guards outside the castle walls. If I weren't so experience in sneaking around, I doubt I would even make it halfway up the wall." He explained.

Miku hummed. "Well then...you should get going then." She said as she turned around. "Before any of the guards or servants see you sneaking around so suspiciously."

"Awww you don't want to talk some more, my lady?" Seewoo whined in a teasing manner. "That truly hurts my feelings."

Miku turned back to him and was about to respond when a small bouquet of pink flowers appeared in her view. Miku blinked a couple of times before realizing what they were.

"A gift." Seewoo said with a smile. "A bouquet of phlox just for you."

Miku slowly took the flowers and stared at them. "You just took them off the ground just now didn't you?" She asked in a neutral tone as she glanced at the field of flowers behind him. Seewoo simply shrugged. "I still offer them as a gift to you...as a sign of our newly formed friendship."

Miku raised a brow at him. Friendship? This was just the second time they even met. "How did you even managed to gather so much without me noticing?" She couldn't help but ask. Seewoo grinned proudly. "If I can't do _that_ much then I wouldn't be a very good thief now wouldn't I?"

Miku didn't answer and glanced back down at the flowers. If she remembered correctly...Pink phlox means _'I hope we can be friends'_ in the language of flowers. At least that was what Gumi once mentioned to her.

Miku then looked back at Seewoo. Well...despite being a thief, he seemed like a nice guy. Perhaps it would be nice to actually form a friendship with him but...

Miku's eyes darkened. With her plans...there was no one she can trust.

That was when she heard the door of the room opening behind her. Miku turned around with a gasp while Seewoo immediately ducked down from view. Nero stepped inside with a tray of tea and sweets at hand. He blinked for a moment before he frowned.

"Hachune-sama, you shouldn't pick flowers from the castle grounds." Nero scolded as his eyes fell onto the bouquet in her hands. "Its unethical and not to mention unbecoming of a guest."

Miku looked down and hid the flowers behind her with a sheepish look. "Um...I apologize." She awkwardly said. Nero simply sighed as he set the tray down at the nearby desk to prepare her tea.

Miku glanced over her shoulder to see Seewoo peeking at her from the window and smiled before he gave a small wave before he quickly moving towards the tree while Nero was distracted. Whats strange is that Seewoo had literally plucked an entire shrub from the ground and carried it as a form of a disguise as he moved to the tree.

Miku just watched with a strange look before she sighed heavily as Seewoo reached the tree and climbed up before leaping over the wall. Miku just turned back to Nero offered her the tea to which she took gratefully.

She hadn't been in the castle for long and already she was exhausted.


End file.
